Sayonara Amazonas: El viaje de Ukyô
by Mu-Tzu Saotome
Summary: Tras la gran pelea entre prometidas, rivales y Ranma, Shampoo y Mousse, Ukyô se da cuenta de que hay algo que no está bien en su interior. Buscando el equilibrio que siente haber perdido, vuelve a su casa para encontrarse a sí misma. Sidestory de Sayonara Amazonas que cuenta lo que hizo Ukyô entre los capítulos 10 y 21. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Comentarios siempre apreciados!
1. El mar, la salsa y los sueños

**Sayonara Amazonas: El viaje de Ukyô**

* * *

><p>Este es un fic basado en los personajes y situaciones de "Ranma 12", que por supuesto no me pertenece. Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y a quién haya vendido los derechos. Este conjunto de letras y signos de puntuación no está ordenado con ánimo de lucro, por lo que una denuncia sería una enorme pérdida de tiempo. De todas maneras, nunca nadie lee el disclaimer, así que...

* * *

><p><strong>El mar, la salsa y los sueños<strong>

—Adiós, Ran-chan. Recuerda que nos volveremos a ver.

Y girándose hacia su camarero, le apremió:

—Vamos, empecemos.

Se dirigieron en silencio hacia la parada de autobús mientras sentía aún el peso de la mirada de su prometido en la espalda. Se sintió agradecida de no tener que hablar con el kunoichi. No es que le molestase ni nada por el estilo, pero simplemente no se sentía con ganas de hablar. Acababa de hacer algo que le aterrorizaba y necesitaba al mismo tiempo. Sentía que en los siguientes minutos podía tanto continuar con su decisión como echarse para atrás como hacer cualquier otra cosa. Cuánto más pensaba en ello, menos seguro le quedaba todo.

De repente, vieron el autobús que debían tomar acercándose a la parada a unos cientos de metros de ellos, así que apremió a su acompañante, pasó de andar a correr y esprintó hasta la parada.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaban en el autobús de camino a la estación, y las calles de Tokio volaban ante sus ojos como un sueño lejano que volvía a la parte más recóndita de su mente. Por un momento le pareció ver la caballera roja inconfundible de su prometido al girar una calle cercana al Cat Café, pero no fue nada.

Los sonidos de la ciudad y la gente a su alrededor hablando se escondieron en sus oídos y se volvieron ininteligibles. Con la sensación de encontrarse muy lejos de su cuerpo, compensaba la inercia en los giros del autobús y mantenía la compostura. Una lejana parte de su mente se afanaba en recordar dónde debía dirigirse cuando llegara a la estación de tren, pero no podía conseguir que eso la importara. Tan sólo parecía poder imaginar el mar y las olas muriendo contra la arena.

Tras lo que le pareció un instante, la voz femenina del autobús anunció su llegada a la estación de trenes de Tokio, y haciendo un gesto a Konatsu, se hicieron paso hasta las puertas laterales y, de un salto, bajaron a la acera.

Ukyô se dejó asombrar momentáneamente por la estación. Aunque no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había estado en ella, dos años atrás, eso no disminuía su magnificencia. Era un verdadero testamento al poderío tecnológico e ingenieril de su nación, una de esas creaciones que aunaban modernidad y tradición, sorprendiendo al resto del mundo con la mezcla tan sublime que hacía de ambas.

Pero, a diferencia de cuando vino, ahora tenía que encontrar su tren y mantenerse atenta de Konatsu. Él sí que no daba crédito a lo que veía. Para alguien que tan sólo recordaba un edificio casi del medievo en medio del bosque, esta estación debía parecer imbuida de magia.

—Vamos Konatsu -le apremió —. No te separes de mí, que no quiero que perdamos el tren.

—Sí, Ukyô.

Se acomodó de nuevo la mochila en los hombros y se puso en marcha. A pesar de la multitud de paneles informativos, ayudantes de la estación y avisos por megafonía, tuvo que reconocer que estaba algo confusa. Era una mujer que se preciaba de su autosuficiencia, y se sentía cómoda entre las muchedumbres, sobre todo cuando dichas muchedumbres le compraban unos okonomiyakis. Y aún así, el viaje en tren siempre se le había antojado como un mal al que había que sobreponerse cuando la necesidad lo dictaba.

Se movió deprisa pero concentrándose en seguir las direcciones que los carteles le iban marcando, y siempre echando un ojo a Konatsu. Al notar las miradas de estupefacción que el perfectamente vestido y maquillado kunoichi travestido despertaba, decidió de una vez por todas que debía limitar el kimono a las horas de trabajo y a su tiempo personal. Salir con alguien vestido así llevando una mochila de casi metro y medio de altura a la espalda nunca dejaba indiferente a nadie.

Finalmente, y con tan sólo unos minutos de sobra, encontraron su tren. No era un tren bala, ya que esos artilugios eran exorbitantemente caros a pesar de su rapidez. Y además, tampoco era cierto que ella estuviera muriéndose por llegar a su casa. Al fin y al cabo, allí lo único que le esperaba era su padre y su vieja casa familiar. Sin embargo, a pesar de la apatía que pudiera sentir por ambas cosas, no era cierto lo mismo para con su madre. A pesar de estar en otro lugar, ella seguía brindándole el mejor consejo siempre que se lo pedía.

—¡Ukyô! ¡Ukyô! Esta plataforma en la que nos hemos subido se mueve. ¿Cómo es posible que se mueva? No veo a ninguna persona tirando de ningún lado.

—No, Konatsu, no son necesarias personas para... —entonces se dio cuenta —Un momento. ¿Tus hermanastras te hacían tirar de algo en lo que ellas estaban montadas o algo así?

—¡Oh, sí! Casi todos los días —respondió alegremente el ninja sin más preocupación —. Lo llamaban "El juego del molino" y yo me encargaba de darle vueltas a una rueda de madera. ¡Y tenía que hacerlo rápido, porque si alguna de mis hermanas se aburría, entonces me tocaba mover la rueda unas cuantas horas más!

Ukyô no pudo si quiera expresar lo horrorizada que estaba. Aunque claro, la expresión de total despreocupación de su camarero no le estaba ayudando nada a horrorizarse como era debido. En todo caso, tan sólo podía abrir la boca y fruncir el ceño, tratando de alguna manera que su falta de expresividad sonora se supliese con la gestual.

—Era bastante malo —concedió el kunoichi —, pero tampoco demasiado. Además, al final todo se resolvió, y yo pude terminar siendo su camarera, Ukyô.

Mantuvo la expresión, pero entonces por motivos totalmente diferentes. De alguna manera, tenía que sacarle de la cabeza al ninja amante de los kimonos la idea romántica que tenía sobre ellos dos. Cierto, vivía en su casa y cierto, básicamente había tomado el papel que más de una vez había imaginado sería el de Ranma en sus ensoñaciones diurnas, pero eso no significaba para nada que le viese como algo más que un amigo.

—Ranma... —no pudo evitar que se le escapara el nombre de su prometido. Y casi como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, el tren decidió que aquel era el momento exacto en el que debían pegar un buen bote y ser cegados por la luz del sol, entonces libre de los edificios tokiotas y galopando por tanto por los campos que rodeaban la ciudad.

—Ukyô... —se giró hacia su acompañante y notó una expresión que no había visto hasta entonces en Konatsu. Parecía preocupado por ella, sin saber qué hacer. Sintió un nuevo bote del tren en su estómago —Espero que no te moleste que te pregunte esto, pero, ¿a dónde estamos yendo? ¿Y qué vamos a hacer dónde sea que vamos?

Era verdad. No le había contado que tenía planeado hacer. Al fin y al cabo daba lo mismo. En cuánto se puso a preparar sus cosas para el viaje, Konatsu había aparecido ante ella, ya con una mochila con sus pocas posesiones a la espalda y dispuesto a empezar lo que fuera que ella tenía pensado. Por supuesto, al principio había sido muy reticente a dejarle hacer algo así, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era la única opción posible. Realmente seguía sin ser buena idea dejar el restaurante a cargo de Konatsu, y ella tenía que marcharse sí o también. Así que, de forma tácita, había aceptado que la acompañase.

Pero que mala educación la suya, que no había tenido ni siquiera el detalle de explicarle a dónde iban.

—Vamos a mi casa, Konatsu —le explicó, sin poder evitar que una risa cansada apareciese en su rostro —. A pesar de todo, creo que pasar un tiempo allí me podrá ayudar. Además, tengo unas cosas que dejar cerradas allí, así que en todo caso no será tiempo perdido.

—¿A... a su ca... su casa? —pudo ver al kunoichi temblando como la más pudorosa mujer japonesa, y tuvo que reconocerse a sí misma que le resultaba un tanto gracioso —¿A la casa de dónde proviene?

—Sí —confirmó divertida —. En Osaka, cerca del mar.

—¡Oh...!

Sí, volvía a casa.

* * *

><p>—Sígueme de cerca y no te pierdas, ¿de acuerdo?<p>

—Sí, señorita Ukyô.

Rodó los ojos un poco desesperada. No había manera de evitar que, de vez en cuando aún, Konatsu no soltara alguno de estos títulos honoríficos que tanto le gustaba usar con ella y que tanta vergüenza la producían. "En fin" pensó, "lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguir insistiendo hasta que se le quede en el cerebro."

El tren había ido decelerando durante los últimos minutos, casi desde el momento en el que habían entrado en el radio de la ciudad. A lo lejos se divisaban los reflejos de un mar en calma que veía pasar la tarde como otra cualquiera entre muchas.

El viaje había sido un ejercicio de tranquilidad y cabezadas que no terminaban de traducirse en sueño. Los preparativos del viaje le habían hecho levantarse pronto, y la corta conversación con Ranma antes de salir le había quitado más energías de lo que se atrevería a aceptar. Por ello, cuando al fin se había puesto en marcha, todo su cuerpo se había relajado y la modorra había hecho acto de presencia. A diferencia de Konatsu, ella conocía el trayecto más de lo que quisiera, así que había sido el ninja el encargado de mantenerse más despierto y tratar con el revisor cuando pasase.

Pero al fin habían llegado. Tenía ganas de que esas puertas se abriesen y pudiese aspirar el aroma de una ciudad que guardaba tantos recuerdos para ella. Al mismo tiempo, claro está, tenía que tener cuidado de no perder a su acompañante.

—¿Ya estamos?

—Ya casi, Konatsu. Sólo unos minutos más.

Las casas pasaban lentamente de un lado a otro, como caracoles gigantes que tan sólo querían llevarle la contraria al tren. Sin embargo, al final, hasta los edificios fueron deteniéndose hasta desaparecer y dejar paso a una estación abierta y muy quieta que por megafonía anunciaba la llegada del tren procedente de Tokio.

—¡Vamos! —ordenó, y cogiendo su maleta, bajo de un salto al arcén. Al instante, Konatsu casi apareció a su lado.

Todo estaba tan igual y tan distinto.

Sin embargo, no quería quedarse ahí parada. Ya había decidido que su primera parada no sería su casa, y al instante se puso en marcha en dirección a la salida de aquel lugar que rápidamente se había convertido en una masa de personas que se movían con direcciones chocantes.

Sí, iría primero a ese lugar y, con un poco de suerte, aquello que preparó antes de marchar hacia Nerima por primera vez seguiría allí escondido y, con un poco de suerte, encontraría el valor que necesitaba para afrontar el viaje que había comenzado. Con un poco de suerte...

—¡Uy, perdone! —apenas deceleró cuando chocó con una señora de gabardina veis y maletón a rayas, y tampoco prestó mucha atención a las disculpas de ésta. Tan sólo quería llegar a aquel lugar cuanto antes, así que apretó el paso y alcanzó la salida antes de que la marabunta la taponase.

Cuando finalmente salió del edificio, miró hacia arriba y dejó que el sol le picase en el rostro durante unos instantes.

—¡Ah! ¡Este sol es delicioso, ¿verdad?!

—Sí, señorita Ukyô.

—¡Konatsu!

Al cabo de un rato, casi habían llegado a donde un trozo de pasado esperaba pacientemente, seguramente, a que fuese recuperado.

—Me pregunto si aún estará aquí —comentó Ukyô más para sí que para Konatsu.

Subían, o más bien, escalaban un risco que se adentraba varios metros en la mar brava. Las olas les luchaban con espuma y sal, y aunque eran dos artistas marciales de lo mejor, tuvieron que hacer más de una parada en su avance.

Al cabo de unos minutos alcanzaron al fin un pequeño cartel de madera clavado en el borde del mismo peñón. La madera era una mezcla de materia vegetal podrida y moluscos de varios colores. Aunque con dificultad, aún podían leerse unos símbolos que muy elocuentemente rezaban:

—"No pasar, bajo ningún concepto, de este punto."

—¡Oh! ¡Han reusado mi cartel para esta tontería! —se quejó Ukyô.

—¿Reusado? ¿Qué puso usted?

—"No cavar, bajo ningún concepto, en este punto." Pero veamos si sigue todo en su sitio.

Desenfundó su enorme espátula de combate, y de un potente movimiento, la clavó en la tierra dura como piedra y la usó de pala. Mientras ella excavaba, Konatsu mediante un paraguas de enormes proporciones, le cubría de los envites del mar.

El kunoichi creyó escuchar un par de veces de Ukyô cosas como: "¡Espero que siga aquí!" o "Tenía que haber traído una pala... ¡Mira qué tener que usar la espátula!".

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Ukyô —¡Aquí está!

Con un gran esfuerzo, terminó de abrir la fosa de un par de potentes palazos, y sacó lo que había en el interior.

—Ayúdame, Konatsu —pidió mientras seguía sacando cosas. Un montón de espátulas de tamaño normal, un baulcito de madera vieja y, finalmente, una enorme tinaja de barro en forma de ánfora.

—Alejémonos un poco del mar —Konatsu, con sorprendente facilidad, se puso la tinaja al hombro y caminó en la dirección que indicó Ukyô, al tiempo que ésta agarró el baulito y las espátulas.

Un poco más allá, el paseo marítimo, salpicado de bancos de cemento y farolas oxidadas traía la civilización hasta ese punto indómito. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos, dejando con cuidado las cosas, y echaron una última mirada al mar embravecido.

—Bueno, ahora viene la prueba de la verdad —comentó Ukyô.

—Ukyô, ¿qué es todo esto? —preguntó Konatsu con un hilo de voz, ya que no quería parecer grosero.

—Esto —dijo Ukyô con una sonrisa tranquilizadora —es todo lo que acumulé mientras me entrenaba aquí, frente al mar, tras ser abandonada por Genma y Ranma.

Un ligero "¡Oh!" escapó de Konatsu justo antes de un torrente de disculpas.

—¡No pasa nada, Konatsu! —trató de calmarlo con una sonrisa. Y, sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que era verdad. No había ya ningún tipo de sentimiento negativo cuando pensaba en aquello. Descargó su furia por aquello hacía ya mucho tiempo y, poco a poco, lo único que había quedado era su deseo por Ranma.

Al fin y al cabo, las malas caras eran malas para el negocio.

—¡Ahora bien! —comenzó al fijarse en la vasija, que arrastró entre sus pies —Aquí se encuentra un... experimento que puse en marcha al poco de empezar mi entrenamiento.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Konatsu emocionado.

—Una salsa de okonomiyakis —respondió con energía—. Pero no una salsa cualquiera, cariño. La dejé macerando ante el mar, justo en el sitio donde yo entrenaba. Si la hice bien, debería tener el espíritu de la lucha y el mar.

—¡Probémosla ya!

—Yo... ¡No puedo! —confesó, apartando la mirada de la vasija y de Konatsu.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Si la hizo usted, Ukyô, seguro que está muy buena!

—Agradezco tu confianza, cariño —sonrió Ukyô —, pero no me siento preparada.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Konatsu.

—Yo... hice otra salsa de soja de diez años antes que ésta. Y no salió bien. Nada bien —se giró, incapaz de aguantar la mirada de incredulidad del ninja —. Aunque aquella salsa me acercó muchísimo a Ranma, aún temo haber producido aquel terrible sabor una vez más.

—Pero... ¿eso no fue culpa del señor Ranma, que derramó la salsa por accidente a escondidas y luego hizo un potingue con lo que tenía a mano? —trató de hacer memoria el kunoichi.

El mar azotaba con fuerzas renovadas el risco, ahora en su campo de visión. La verdad es que no estaba siendo del todo sincera con su empleado. Efectivamente, cuando Ranma le contó su chapuza, su orgullo de cocinera se recuperó. Pero después de todo lo que sucedió, ella aún se quedó con la sensación de fracaso. Entendió entonces que su alma de cocinera era inseparable del resto de su ser, y por eso mismo, la posibilidad, aunque remota, de que pudiera producir una salsa que fuera tan en contra de sus ideales, era una carga que no podía soportar.

Aún así, tampoco podía deshacerse de la salsa así como así. Por lo tanto, su única opción era llevársela consigo de vuelta a casa y conseguir que alguien con cierto nivel crítico la probase. Sólo entonces se sentiría lo suficientemente confiada como para llevársela de vuelta a Nerima. Y claro, el único que tenía ese nivel, era su padre.

—Bueno Konatsu, déjalo estar y ayúdame a llevar la vasija de vuelta a casa.

—Pero...

—¡Konatsu!

—De acuerdo, Ukyô.

Al poco rato, Konatsu y ella alcanzaron al fin la entrada de la casa de su padre. Aunque sabía que apenas había podido cambiar, podía jurar que había algo diferente alrededor de esa casa. Cierto, había un par de rajas nuevas en la fachada blanca curtida por la sal del mar. También se podían observar unos cuantos tablones cambiados recientemente en el porche, seguramente a causa de alguna tormenta que hubiera pasado por la ciudad recientemente.

Y sin embargo, al observar el edificio, sentía algo curioso. Sentía... una falta de sensación que le era totalmente nueva.

—¿Es aquí, Ukyô?

—¡Oh! ¡Sí! Venga, vamos —la pregunta de Konatsu la sacó de sus pensamientos, y no queriendo ser maleducada, le invitó a entrar abriéndole la puerta.

No sabía cómo estaría la casa. La última vez que vino Ranma aún no se había presentado realmente a su madre. "Otro gran momento de Ranma que me perdí", pensó "Estaba ayudando a Konatsu en aquella reunión de ninjas, así que no había mucho que pudiera hacer igualmente, pero bueno." Tenía mucho que hacer con él aún.

Se adentró la primera y observó que la entrada estaba bien, aunque no había patucos para andar por casa. Antes de que pudiera comentarlo, Konatsu sacó dos pares de algún sitio y le pasó uno.

—Gracias. Ahora póntelos. Mi padre solía ser bastante estricto con los patucos.

Lentamente, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, ambos se adentraron en el edificio.

En cierto sentido, se sentía como una verdadera extraña entrando furtivamente en una casa ajena. Observó con detenimiento el pasillo, cuyo único cambio residía en las flores que lo adornaban, y lo recorrió en dirección a la sala de estar. Esperaba que su padre estuviera allí, por lo que se sorprendió cuando encontró la estancia vacía e inmaculada. La misma mesa en la que en otro tiempo había comido hablando a sus padres de Ranma seguía en el centro de la sala. Continuó con su exploración a través de la cocina, el baño y hasta las habitaciones. Su padre no estaba por ningún lado. Por otro lado, su habitación no había sido visitada desde la última vez que visitó a su padre. La capa de polvo, que ni siquiera tenía la decencia de ser fina, lo confirmaba. La habitación de invitados lucía una sedimentación de tiempo parecida, pero igualmente, era usable. La de su padre, por el contrario, lo único que no tenía tirado por ahí era polvo.

Hizo memoria, y pudo recordar perfectamente que sí había avisado a su padre de su intención de visitarle ese día. La conversación había sido corta, como casi todas con su progenitor, pero lo suficientemente informativa. Así que no podía comprender a qué se debía la desaparición de su padre.

—Bueno —se dirigió a Konatsu cuando volvieron a reunirse en la sala de estar —, supongo que en algún momento volverá. Ya te he enseñado la casa. Mi idea era que usaras la habitación de invitados, así que creo que subiré y le daré un repaso, y de paso adecentaré también la mía para que podamos dormir esta noche.

—¡Nada de eso! —exclamó Konatsu, poniéndose de pie al instante —¡Yo limpiaré! Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—Haremos esto —dijo agarrando al kunoichi antes de que saliese disparado hacia el segundo piso —: tú limpias la de invitados y yo me encargo de la mía, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero...

—Pero nada.

Le mantuvo la mirada hasta que el ninja aceptó.

Así, ambos cogieron sus cosas, se las llevaron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando el sol ya casi había terminado de esconderse tras el mar, visible desde su habitación, y ella ordenaba lo poco que había traído en los cajones y los armarios de su nuevamente limpia habitación, un ruido en el primer piso atrajo su atención. Salió rápidamente y se encontró en el pasillo a un expectante Konatsu. Con un gesto de asentimiento, ambos bajaron lentamente las escaleras.

En el salón, murmurando una rápida oración al altar de su madre, estaba su padre. Ella carraspeó y, sorprendido, su padre se giró hacia ella.

—¿Ukyô? —preguntó el hombre con los ojos bien abiertos —¿Qué haces aquí, hija? ¿Y quién es tu amiga?

—"Empezamos bien" —pensó. Estaba claro que se había olvidado de que venía. Y eso que era su única hija...

—Te dije que iba a venir un tiempo mientras trataba de poner unas cosas en orden, ¿no te acuerdas? —casi pudo notar la depresión irradiando de Konatsu, así que añadió en el último momento: —¡Ah, y él es Konatsu! Me ha estado ayudando en el restaurante desde hace unos meses.

Su énfasis en el "él" surtió efecto, y a su padre se le quedó la cara de un okonomiyaki aplastado.

—Encantada de conocerle, señor Kuonji —claro que la perfecta actitud sumisa del kunoichi no hizo nada para ayudar a su padre a ver la realidad. Tampoco es que le diese mucha pena.

—En... encantado.

—Bueno, yo estoy muy cansada, y me imagino que Konatsu también lo estará. Le he dicho que puede usar la habitación de invitados. No creo que haya problema, ¿verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió distraídamente su padre, aún mirando fijamente a Konatsu.

—Bien —asintió con fuerza —. Ya hemos limpiado y organizado nuestras cosas, así que, por lo menos yo, me voy a la cama.

—Yo también —añadió el kunoichi, intentando escapar disimuladamente de la mirada del padre de Ukyô.

—Mañana hablamos —y girándose hacia su padre una última vez, añadió: —. Y por favor, ¡recoge tú habitación, papá!

Antes de ascender por las escaleras, pudo oír a su padre murmurando una y otra vez: —¿"Él"?

Un momento después, Ukyô se espatarró sobre su antiguo futón, incapaz de sobreponerse a las olas de nostalgia que chocaban contra su pecho cada minuto que pasaba en su habitación. A través de la ventana se colaba la luz de varias estrellas y el sonido de más de un animal nocturno que había olvidado por completo.

A pesar de que sentía la dureza del suelo en su espalda, oía a los animales y el mar de fondo y hasta podía oler el aroma a mar en la ropa limpia que había sacado del armario. A pesar de todo ello, no podía creer que estuviera de nuevo en su casa. Era una sensación extraña. No por la melancolía, ni por los recuerdos agridulces de una niñez y una feminidad sacrificadas. Ni siquiera porque Konatsu estuviera durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. No, era una sensación extraña porque, de alguna manera, nunca se había marchado de allí, y de repente su alma parecía sentirse en el mismo sitio que su cuerpo.

Se sentía cómoda.

Ukyô no podía creer la conclusión a la que acababa de llegar. Iba en contra de todo lo que había sentido desde que había encontrado a Ranma en Nerima. ¿No sintió entonces que al fin, al decidirse a perseguir su matrimonio con Ranma, había encontrado lo que andaba buscando en realidad? Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que se encontrase mejor aquí, tan lejos de Ranma, tan cerca de dónde su vida se fue al garete? Era como si un negocio de okonomiyakis funcionase mejor a las puertas del infierno en vez de a las puertas del cielo.

Aún así, había vuelto a su casa en busca del equilibrio que había perdido, y eso era precisamente lo que sentía haber recuperado. ¿Nostalgia acaso? ¿Era eso lo que le había llevado a huir? No podía creerlo. Había algo más. Tenía que haberlo.

* * *

><p>Los siguientes dos días se los pasaron básicamente poniéndose al día de lo que había pasado últimamente por aquella parte de Japón y comprando y colocando cosas para su estancia. Apenas pensó en nada que no fuera el presente inmediato durante ese tiempo, así que fue un tiempo que se le pasó volando. Casi tanto como el instante que el okonomiyaki se mantiene en el aire cuando se le da la vuelta. Instantáneo.<p>

Tras tres días allí, y después de su vistazo de rigor mañanero a la vasija de salsa ("Hay que reconocer que tuve buen ojo para elegir la vasija. ¡Menuda calidad!"), se puso seria y se dirigió, vestida y arreglada, a la habitación de su madre.

Ése era el nombre que le gustaba darle al espacio del salón donde descansaba el altar a su madre, foto y flores incluidas.

Así, en silencio para no despertar ni a su padre ni a Konatsu, se arrodilló ante la mirada fija de su madre y, tras un saludo, se acomodó. Se encontró gratamente sorprendida de lo bien cuidado que estaba todo. Las flores, un par de tulipanes amarillos y vibrantes, estaban frescos, como si hubieran sido recién cortados, y llenaban a rebosar el jarrón donde estaban metidos. Había una gran cantidad de cerillas ceremoniales en el espacio libre del altar, y en todo el mueble el polvo brillaba por su ausencia. Hasta el buda parecía relucir.

Su padre aún la amaba tanto...

Pero, no había venido a ver qué limpio estaba todo. Su madre, incluso cuando ya sólo quedaban fotografías de ella, le había ayudado mucho. Durante muchos años, su imagen le había dado fuerzas cuando ya no podía continuar. Le había dado resolución cuando se había sentido vencida. E incluso le había ayudado a encontrar respuestas cuando se había sentido perdida. Deseaba que su madre pudiese ayudarle una vez más.

—¡Ay, mamá! No me vendría mal una ayudita ahora mismo —se dijo para sí. Nunca hablaba en alto cuando estaba en la habitación de su madre. Sabía que no hacía falta —. Dos años en Nerima, detrás de mi prometido, y ahora esto. No entiendo qué es lo que me pasa. ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca? Espero que no: ¡soy demasiado joven para perder la cabeza!

—Simplemente no sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza. No es que sea la primera vez que haya atacado a... cualquiera, en una situación así. ¿Pero ese instinto asesino? Nunca había sentido esa necesidad, esas ganas de acabar con alguien. Bueno, sí. Cuando llegué a Nerima por primera vez. Pero eso ya lo había pasado. ¿No?

Observó con detenimiento la foto de su madre. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Aún era un poco difícil acordarse sin sentir humedad en sus ojos. Era divertido en cierto sentido: que sus madres se hubieran ido fue el punto de partida de su amistad con Akane. Nunca se mostró en contra de empezar una amistad con ella, incluso si su situación había sido un tanto incómoda desde el principio. Pero de repente, un día, mientras Ranma tenía que pelearse con alguien en la escuela, el tema había salido entre ellas. Eso les hizo darse cuenta de cuántas cosas tenían en común, y el primer puente entre ellas fue tendido. A partir de ahí, la cosa no hizo sino aumentar.

—Te pareces más a tu madre de lo que crees, hija —se dio la vuelta lentamente y, efectivamente, descubrió a su padre observándola con esa sonrisa suya casi demasiado ancha para un hombre de su edad.

Con cuidado y silencio también, su padre se arrodilló junto a ella y pronunció una corta plegaria por su madre. Se quedaron así, en silencio y de rodillas ante el altar de la mujer más importante de sus vidas, un buen rato.

—Tú... —empezó su padre.

—Sí, tengo una fotografía suya y rezo mis plegarias —cortó sin mover la vista.

—No, no iba a eso —y agitó una mano como disipando su respuesta —. Iba a preguntarte que si estás bien.

Miró hacia otro lado con cierto disgusto. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Apenas podía creer escucharla de él después de todo ese tiempo.

—No, no lo estoy —respondió levantándose. Decidió salir de la casa, pero su padre la siguió.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa? —insistió su padre ya en la calle.

—¿Que qué me pasa? —se giró rápidamente quedando frente a su padre, mirándole directamente a los ojos con el enfado que rápidamente estaba bullendo en su interior —Me dices eso después de todo este tiempo. Ranma...

—¿Todavía sigues con esa persecución alocada del hijo de ese Genma Saotome? —parecía realmente cansado, y eso no hizo sino enfadarla más.

—¿¡Que si sigo!? —bramó, y pudo notar a la poca gente que había a esas horas de la mañana escabullirse por las calles circundantes —Sabes perfectamente bien lo que pasó. Sabes que tengo que ser la esposa de Ranma.

—¡Oh, venga hija mía! ¿No puedes dejarlo estar? —pero antes de que pudiera responder, su padre se le adelantó —Sí, ya lo sé. Fue un truco sucio y ruin, y fue difícil sobreponerse a la pérdida del yattai. Pero tampoco es que fuera el fin del mundo. Volvimos a salir a flote y, por lo que me contaste, hace tiempo que le diste a ese viejo mentiroso lo que se merecía. Ya está bien, ¿no?

—¡No, no está bien! —exclamó indignada —Aquel pequeño truco como tú lo llamas me costó más a mí que a ti, papá. Lo del yattai no tiene ni punto de comparación con el hecho de que abandonase mi feminidad con tal de devolvérsela a los Saotome. Me tiré diez años entrenando para eso. Estuve yendo al colegio porque mamá insistió, que si no ahora ni siquiera tendría eso.

—¿Ves? Tú misma lo estás diciendo —insistió —. Toda esta búsqueda de supuesta justicia no te ha hecho más que daño. ¡Es una tontería que sigas!

Estaba más enfadada de lo que nunca lo había estado con su padre. Era desesperante hablar con él. Desde que se había marchado a Nerima lo único que había recibido de él habían sido excusas e insinuaciones de que lo mejor era dejarlo estar. Pero ahora ya ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir. Ya no había ni una pizca de duda en su voz.

Sintió que su control sobre la rabia y la ira que se habían ido acumulando se desvanecía, y explotó.

—¡Cobarde! ¡No has sido más que un cobarde! Nunca has hecho nada por recuperar lo que Genma te robó. Nunca hiciste nada cuando mamá murió. Y ahora, lo único que me intentas enseñar es ser un cobarde como tú. Pues no. No lo voy a permitir.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, se dio la vuelta y se puso a caminar.

Se dirigió a la playa aún rumiando lo que le había dicho a su padre. Necesitaba expulsar algo del enfado que había acumulado.

Simplemente, no podía creer a su padre. Después de lo que le había dicho, cuando había recuperado el control, había esperado que su padre la metiese a rastras en casa y le soltase un buen sermón. Pero ni siquiera había hecho eso. Era exasperante.

—Empiezo a pensar que ha sido un error venir aquí —se dijo en voz alta.

Al poco, llegó a un punto de la playa que le pareció suficientemente alejado de su casa, y se internó hasta la orilla. Viejos instintos tomaron el control de sus manos y, casi sin darse cuenta, cogió su espátula gigante de su espalda y se colocó en posición. El mar estaba embravecido, casi envalentonado por la presencia de grandes nubes grisáceas en el cielo.

Sonrió tristemente. Era un día perfecto para luchar contra el mar.

Pasó varias horas entrenando sola. Se internaba un poco en el mar y, cuando alguna ola se acercaba a ella, usaba su espátula de combate para protegerse y salir indemne. El objetivo era no mojarse por encima de la cintura. Otras veces, tomaba un ángulo más ofensivo y se lanzaba contra las paredes de agua, cortándolas por la mitad y escabulléndose por el agujero hecho en la ola. Varios surfistas se quejaron al guardacostas, pero éste, tan sólo oyendo los gritos de furia de Ukyô, decidió hacer oídos sordos a sus quejas.

Hizo un descanso. Estaba empapada, pero de sudor. Se retiró de nuevo hacia la playa y absorbió por un momento el paisaje a su alrededor. El olor del mar, mezcla de salitre y algas en descomposición. El sol del mediodía, que todo lo cegaba. El sonido de las olas rompiendo indolentes contra la arena. Era casi como volver atrás en el tiempo.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola. A unos metros a su derecha, una anciana practicaba taichi, si no se equivocaba. Llevaba el típico bañador de una sola pieza que para su generación sería de lo más normal, pero para Ukyô era más una tortura que una prenda. Todo el pelo era blanco como la nieve, y su rostro tenía sin lugar a dudas las marcas de alguien que se pasa mucho tiempo ante el mar. Podía ser una artista marcial bastante buena si se había acercado tanto a ella sin que se diera cuenta.

—¿Te molesto, hija? —preguntó la señora en medio de sus movimientos abiertos y pausados.

—No, no, para nada —respondió Ukyô rápidamente. Se lo pensó un momento y entonces añadió —. ¿Quién es usted?

—Nadie. Tan sólo una anciana disfrutando de su mar.

—"Así que es de por aquí" —pensó Ukyô —". Me pregunto si conoce a mi padre."

—¿Estás intentando derrotar al mar?

—No lo intento. Ya lo he vencido.

—Pues a mí me parece que el mar sigue igual de bravo que siempre.

Casi como si fuera a propósito, una ola imposiblemente furiosa procedió a empaparla de la cabeza a los pies.

—Sólo... necesito entrenar más —dijo algo compungida.

—No suenas muy segura...

—Tal vez en el taichi entrenar sea secundario, pero para mí no lo es.

—Oh, no, querida, no me refiero a eso. Sólo digo que no parece que estés muy segura de que entrenar sea la respuesta. Y si eso es así, yo tiendo a estar de acuerdo.

Ukyô desvió la mirada de vuelta al mar, y se dio cuenta de que estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era desconfiar de aquella abuela que estaba intentando meterse en su vida sin ser invitada. Pero su interior le decía que podía confiar en ella, por muy absurdo que pareciera.

—Estoy un poco... confusa, no sé en qué dirección caminar.

—Siempre deberías caminar buscando tu hogar. Eso es lo que yo hago.

—Mi casa está siguiendo la playa. No quiero ir.

—Parece que hoy hablo en chino —rió —. Cuando digo hogar, no me refiero a tu casa. Me refiero...

—Ya, de acuerdo. Pero ahí está el problema. Ya no sé dónde me siento cómoda. Antes, me sentía parte de Nerima. Pero al venir aquí...

—Por favor, querida, te estás complicando la vida de una manera espectacular. Mira —sacó una botella y, mojándose hasta las rodillas, se agachó y llenó la botella con agua del mar.

—A ver, niña, dime, lo que tengo aquí, ¿qué es?

Miró sorprendida. La conversación Se estaba volviendo más rara por momentos.

—Por favor, sígueme la corriente —insistió la señora.

—Es agua de mar —respondió.

—¿Y qué hace diferente a esta agua de toda la demás? —preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia el mar que mojaba sus piernas.

—Es... Pues... ¿Nada? —concluyó.

—Efectivamente. Esta agua es tan mar como el que nos moja los pies. Así que, puedes llevarte esta botella al centro de China y seguirás llevando contigo el mar del Japón.

—Así que, ¿dice que aunque me vaya a Tokio, yo aún seré de Osaka? Eso no me ayuda mucho...

—Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé... —se frotó la frente. Volvió a hablar —Parece que tengo aquí un desafío. Piensa sobre esto. Cuando sepas qué tiene que ver contigo esta botella, explícamelo. Entonces seguiremos hablando.

La señora se apartó un tanto hacia un lado, dejándola con una botella de agua de mar y toda la ropa empapada. Había conseguido su objetivo de deshacerse de su frustración, y como tenía que cambiarse de ropa de todas maneras, se dirigió de vuelta hacia su casa. Además, en poco tiempo sería la hora de comer. Y no quería comer algo que hubiera preparado su padre.

* * *

><p>El resto del día no fue más que una larga tarde de entrenamiento ante el mar.<p>

Era bastante inaudito, pero ahora tenía dos cosas con las que enfrentarse cada vez que se despertaba.

Por un lado, tenía la vasija de salsa ("¿Me pregunto si tenía el mismo color cuando la compré? Juraría que era más clara. ¿A lo mejor estar tanto tiempo enterrada la ha cambiado de color?"), que era como un mal sueño que se repetía cada día y le hacía recordar un tiempo que pensaba ya debería haber dejado atrás.

Y, por otro lado, estaba la dichosa botella de agua de mar de Japón, que ya llevaba con ella cuatro días con el que acababa de empezar. Ese elemento era aún más frustrante que la vasija, pues pensaba que encerraba un tipo de sabiduría que le ayudaría, pero no podía destapar el genio. Además, y esto era lo peor, no se sentía más cerca de desvelar su misterio que lo que hubiera estado el momento en el que la recibió.

A veces pensaba que era una broma pesada de una anciana que había decidido divertirse con una chica confusa. Entonces podía pensar en dos o tres respuestas que implicaban romperle la botella en la cabeza a alguien. Pero al final, siempre terminaba por pasársele.

Bajó a la sala de estar. Se había quedado un buen rato mirando sus objetos de duda, así que estaba a punto de llegar tarde a desayunar. No tenía ningún plan preparado para el día, así que seguramente se iría a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Sin embargo, al parecer su padre había decidido que aquel era el momento para humillarla, y había sacado la artillería pesada. Fotos, notas, trabajos, juguetes... todo lo que hubiera deseado que nunca hubiese existido pero que se empeñaba en llevarla la contraria. Toda una niñez documentada y preparada para ser expuesta. Se encontró deseando que no hubiera hecho eso nunca.

Se preparó para soltarle una bronca a su padre como nunca había imaginado mientras se acercaba a él y a Konatsu. El kunoichi también iba a recibir lo suyo, pero lo dejaría para después. ¡Oh, sí! Podía notar sus tripas revolviéndose con ira y sus puños cerrándose con fuerza. La próxima vez su padre se lo pensaría dos veces antes de sacar esas cosas.

Al final, sin embargo, su padre sacó una foto que la hizo decir:

—¡Papá! ¡Jo! ¡Guarda eso! ¡Joooo!

Intentó agarrar la foto, pero su padre fue más rápido. Perdió el equilibrio y se quedó panza abajo en el suelo.

—Pero si estás preciosa en esta foto —argumentó su padre, poniéndole dicha foto a Konatsu en las manos —¿Ves, chaval? Aquí estaba ella, bañándose en el mar como su madre la trajo al mundo, con una amiga suya. Le encantaba bañarse así en la playa esta de al lado.

—Sí... —es lo único que decía Konatsu, que parecía a punto de perder el conocimiento.

—¡Papá! ¡Dame eso! —gritó poniéndose de nuevo en pie.

Pero su padre seguía sin hacerla caso.

—¡Mira, mira! ¡En esta su madre la está bañando, después de estar en la playa de la otra foto! Recuerdo perfectamente aquel día... ¡Qué bien nos lo pasamos los tres!

Con un pesado sentimiento de derrota en las tripas ya calmadas, se sentó junto a Konatsu. Al fin y al cabo, tenía más posibilidades de mantener algo de su ya dañada imagen si se mantenía ahí y retiraba el material más bochornoso antes de que Konatsu pudiera fijarse bien.

—Esta foto es maravillosa —se ilusionó su padre con su último ataque a su autoestima.

El pastel explosivo en cuestión era aceptable. La mostraba a ella, en pleno atuendo de chef de okonomiyaki, con apenas tendría los cinco años, lanzando con gran maestría un okonomiyaki al aire. El fondo parecía ser un parque o bosque de algún tipo, y, en una esquina, como si no hubiera tenido tiempo suficiente de huir de la foto, aparecía Genma agarrando a un sorprendido Ranma.

De hecho, podía recordar la escena que capturaba aquella foto. Había estado unos meses acompañando a su padre cuando salía a hacer las rondas con el yattai, y apenas habían pasado unas semanas desde la llegada de Ranma. Genma había conseguido convencer a su padre de que Ranma y ella empezaran una especie de competición para que ambos mejorasen. El efecto práctico era que Ranma conseguía un okonomiyaki gratis y ella se enfadaba mucho un buen rato. Para mejorar en la pelea, su padre le había enseñado las técnicas básicas de volteo del okonomiyaki. Así, le había dicho, su control de las espátulas aumentaría, y tendría más posibilidades de plantar cara al hijo de Genma. Y la foto capturaba, justo, el momento en el que ella giraba su primer okonomiyaki. Su madre siempre tuvo buena mano con la cámara de fotos.

Por supuesto, aquello no consiguió que venciese a Ranma, aunque aumentó en unos segundos la duración de sus peleas.

Aquel fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era Ranma. De lo bueno que sería tenerlo como un marido que le ayudase en sus tareas.

Una especie de escalofrío la recorrió sólo con recordar aquella realización. Era... electrizante. Así, en menos de lo que se endurece una pasta, había encontrado alguien con quién le gustaría pasar el resto de su vida. Y con cinco añitos, ni más ni menos. En el loco mundo en el que vivía, sabía que esa no sería la más temprana edad a la que alguien se había enamorado. Pero para ella, era lo suficientemente loco. Lo suficientemente loco como para traerla de cabeza aún entonces, más de diez años después.

Por supuesto, las intenciones de su padre habían ido en una dirección parecida, pero no la misma. Aún así, tenía que aceptar que comparado con Genma, su padre hizo más o menos sus deseos. No recordaba ninguna conversación con su padre en la que éste le diese la opción de comprometerse con Ranma o no. Pero se imaginaba que, por aquella época, era bastante transparente a la mirada de su padre o su madre. Seguramente fue ella la que se dio cuenta de sus crecientes sentimientos hacia Ranma y la que instigó a su marido para sacar esa promesa de Genma. Su padre fue, en última instancia, el responsable de su compromiso.

Su padre, sin embargo, que era totalmente ajeno a sus pensamientos, había seguido sacando fotos. Le devolvió la que había estado mirando y echó un vistazo rápido a las que andaban pululando entre sus manos y las del kunoichi.

Una vez más, la mayoría del material parecía seguro. Sin embargo, hubo una que le llamó la atención especialmente. Era una en la que se le veía mucho más pequeña. Podía conjeturar que tendría como dos años, y estaba de pie frente a la cámara con su madre agachada a su lado, ayudándola ligeramente a mantenerse vertical. Ambas mostraban una sonrisa enorme que relucía especialmente contra el negro de la plancha que tenían a la espalda. Debían estar en el restaurante de un amigo o algo así, pues ambas sujetaban en sus manos libres una espátula de okonomiyaki, siendo la suya mucho más pequeña que la de su madre, como si fuera de juguete. Lo más interesante de la foto eran, de todas maneras, los dos okonomiyakis que se cocinaban lentamente a su lado, sobre la plancha, y que al igual que las espátulas, tenían dos tamaños muy diferentes el uno respecto al otro. Si no se equivocaba, la actitud divertida y suficiente que irradiaba su versión más joven tenía que ser un signo inequívoco de que el okonomiyaki de su lado lo había confeccionado ella misma.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Recuerdo perfectamente aquel momento! —exclamó su padre, robándole la foto de entre sus manos y volviendo a ponérsela delante a Konatsu —Las dos estabais tan contentas con vuestro okonomiyaki.

—No es que el tuyo fuera perfecto, hija —dijo insufriblemente volviéndose por un instante hacia ella —, pero el olor era fabuloso e intenso. Era como comer por la nariz, ¿de verdad?

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Konatsu.

—Sí, hombre, lo típico esto que dicen de que "huele que alimenta" —explicó su padre, y notó una luz que se encendía lentamente en el fondo de su mente —. Me refiero a que el olor era tan bueno que casi podías saborear el okonomiyaki a distancia. Vamos que hasta salivaban los pájaros que revoloteaban por allí.

Entonces, la bombilla se le iluminó del todo, y se dio cuenta al fin de lo que la anciana le había intentado transmitir con la dichosa botella llena de agua de mar. Si al cocinar un okonomiyaki, el olor podía conseguir que sus comensales conocieran el sabor que iban a degustar antes incluso de metérselo en la boca, estaba claro que, de alguna manera, su plato viajaba hasta ellos de alguna manera. Su esencia, su sabor, se mantenía intacta a pesar de viajar libremente por el aire. Era algo extraño, como una transmisión de información sin cables, y en todo el proceso, la esencia de su creación se mantenía intacta.

De la misma manera, cuando la señora llenó la botella de agua de mar, el agua de mar contenida en esa botella siempre sería de la playa de Osaka, del mar de Japón. Da igual donde la botella transportase ese agua, ésta siempre tendría esa especie de denominación de origen, esa esencia que la hacía única entre las botellas rellenas de agua.

O a lo mejor lo importante era que dentro de unas semanas esa agua estaría podrida y nadie podría usarla para nada... Pero estaba prácticamente segura de que la anciana se refería a eso de la esencia.

Ahora sólo tenía que encontrarla y explicárselo.

—¡Mirad lo que he encontrado! —exclamó su padre, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Agarraba triunfante un VHS en cuyo lateral podían leerse los símbolos "Primera cocina".

—¡Oh, no! —avisó ella.

—¡Oh, sí! —contravino su padre.

Al momento, el VHS estaba dentro del cargador del aparato de vídeo. Con una maestría impresionante para los ojos legos, su padre se encargó de pulsar los botones pertinentes del mando para que se reprodujese la grabación en tiempo record. Incluso se levantó para cerrar un tanto puertas y ventanas para que se viese mejor.

—"¡Ya está grabando, ya está grabando!" —fue lo primero que se oyó del vídeo. Aquella era indefectiblemente la voz de su padre y, de igual manera, la tapa de la videocámara debía seguir puesta, porque todo lo que veían era negro. Al momento, otra voz de la grabación le avisó del hecho al cámara, que procedió a retirar la protección con una disculpa.

—"Bien, se hizo la luz. ¿Se ve bien, se oye bien?"

Ukyô sintió la humedad en los lados de sus ojos. Su madre parecía esperar algún tipo de señal en la pantalla de la televisión. Se la veía aún más preciosa que en las fotos, incluso a través del ruido de la imagen y la incapacidad de su padre para mantener un plano estable. Era un ángel...

—"Bueno marido, ¿me respondes o qué?"

...con carácter. Su padre sonrió, y ella no pudo evitarlo. La nariz ligeramente ganchuda de su madre se había torcido en un gesto de molestia, y casi al instante, la grabación se volvió mucho más estable. De repente, un enorme dedo pulgar apareció en la pantalla, muy desenfocado, en un gesto de todo preparado, seguido de un gritito de sorpresa.

—"¡Al fin!" —dijo lanzando los brazos al cielo —"Bueno, esto es para la futura versión de mi hija."

Su madre se arremangó, torció un poco el gesto y la señaló directamente a través de la televisión, consiguiendo que le entrase un poco de miedo y todo. Por supuesto, todo el efecto desapareció cuando la imagen de su versión más joven pasó rodando por el suelo detrás de ella y la carcajada clara y fuerte de su padre y la escena tambaleante inundaron sus sentidos.

—"Ukyô, cariño, ¿qué hemos dicho de rodar por el suelo?" —preguntó su madre sin ni siquiera cambiar la posición.

—"¡Sí, mamá!" —respondió su jovencísima versión.

—"Espero que luego te las ingenies para cortar esto, cariño..." —continuó su madre con el gesto aún más torcido hacia la cámara.

Al instante, su madre recuperó la seriedad y, una vez más, le pareció que le señalaba a ella directamente.

—"Cómo iba diciendo... ¡Ukyô! Este mensaje es un recordatorio, por si alguna vez necesitas oír algo que a lo mejor te ayude a decidirte en un momento de indecisión. Hace apenas unas horas, te has acercado a mí, me has tirado del kimono y, muy seria, me has dicho que querías cocinar okonomiyakis como papá y como mamá. Sobre todo como mamá., has añadido. Nunca pensé que una niña tan pequeña pudiera albergar tanta decisión en sus ojos, pero hoy, hija, me has sorprendido más que nunca. Tú tienes una pasión en las venas que tus padres nunca habían visto, una pasión por la cocina que nunca podrá ser apagada. Estás tan afinada al okonomiyaki que estoy segura que pronto aprenderás a prepararlos tú sola. Y terminarás superándonos, de eso estoy segura."

—"Por eso, cariño, quiero decirte lo siguiente:" —su madre dejó al fin su pose de tío Sam y se sentó en la mesa que tenía al lado, donde un par de okonomiyakis humeantes esperaban claramente a ser comidos —"Tu padre y yo estamos seguros de que serás una excelente chef y cocinera de okonomiyakis. Está en tu sangre, y por ello le damos gracias a dios. Pero, aunque nos equivoquemos y termines dedicándote a cualquier otra cosa (estrella de rock o programadora de esos cacharros electrónicos que se están poniendo tan en boga ahora), ten presente que nosotros siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti. Siempre..."

Y tras una pequeña pausa, añadió:

—"¡Pero mejor si eliges ser chef de okonomiyakis! ¡Te queremos! ¡Adiós!" —y con un beso hacia la pantalla, el vídeo se acabó.

Hubo un instante de silencio después de eso. En realidad, su padre murmuraba cosas a Konatsu, y hasta pudo entender un "Así era su madre, sí, sí.", pero aparte de eso, había silencio entre ellos.

Al fin, suspiró, y repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Había pensado en muchas cosas, y había recordado aún más. A pesar de que apenas había empezado el día, se sentía realmente agotada. Aunque tendría que estar desayunando (y un rugido aleatorio de su estómago se lo recordó), decidió dar un paseo por la playa. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez se encontrase a la señora y podría quitarse todo el asunto del acertijo de encima.

Así que, mascullando una disculpa distraída, salió de su casa, se encaminó rápidamente hacia la playa, y, ya en la arena, se quitó las zapatillas y se puso a andar por la arena mojada en dirección a la parte de la playa donde se encontró a la señora la otra vez.

Apenas habían transcurrido unos minutos cuando pudo divisar la forma de la señora a lo lejos en la playa, practicando su taichi.

Redujo su marcha y se acercó lentamente hasta ella. Aunque tenía ganas de contarle lo que había comprendido, no quería asustar a la anciana.

—Así que al fin has comprendido por qué la botella aún lleva agua del mar del Japón, ¿no?

—¿Có-Qué? —no tenía ni idea de cómo se había dado cuenta de que se acercaba a ella, pero no era momento de sorprenderse tan fácilmente, así que recuperando la compostura, respondió —Sí. Me di cuenta de que la comida también se puede comer por el olfato. Aún es mi okonomiyaki, pero ya no es mi okonomiyaki.

—Es una manera de verlo —aceptó la señora —. Pero así es, las cosas, como las personas, tienen una esencia inconfundible. Puede que esta esencia no se evidente o que, de hecho, nadie la conozca realmente, pero existe, y es la base que define aquello a lo que pertenece.

—De acuerdo —terminó —. Entonces, tengo algo más que contarte.

La señora comenzó una kata de taichi con un movimiento invitante, y Ukyô decidió hacerle caso y seguir sus movimientos.

—Sigamos con la botella. ¿Tú sabes de qué están hechas las botellas como esa que está tirada ahí? —preguntó al tiempo que abría los brazos ampliamente en dirección a un reflejo verde medio escondido en la arena.

—Sí. Esas son de vidrio. Ya no se ven muchas, la verdad...

—Y el vidrio, ¿sabes de qué está hecho?

—Pues... no, la verdad —confesó, mientras se tocaba la punta de los pies y respiraba lentamente.

—Se hacen, básicamente, de arena.

Asintió distraídamente.

—¿No es eso fabuloso? —insistió la señora.

—Eh... ¿Sí? —volvió a asentir, pero más lentamente.

—Parece que ahora mismo no me estás entendiendo —suspiró la anciana. Entonces terminó la kata, dio gracias al sol poniente, y se giró hacia ella —. Te planteo lo siguiente: la próxima vez que tengas una pesadilla sobre tu... amor...

—¿Qué tiene que ver nada con...?

—La próxima pesadilla no la intentes olvidar —se sobrepuso —. Tranquilízate, vuelve a respirar y duérmete tranquilamente. Si después tienes algún sueño más, vuelve y cuéntame qué quiero decir cuando te hablo de la botella de vidrio y la arena.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro? —insistió ella terminando el ejercicio.

—Ya lo verás —dijo, y se marchó.

Y como ella ya no podía concentrarse, se marchó también.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba en la playa. Levantarse había sido fácil, rápido y silencioso. Y así, en un momento, se había plantado una mañana más de bruma y mar en la playa de silencio, una semana después de su última charla con la anciana. Con cierta satisfacción comprobó que la arena estaba más limpia que de habitual. El salitre del mar era aquella mañana mucho más acogedor. La humedad, una especie de manto que acariciaba su piel.<p>

Empezó una kata, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era lo que quería hacer. Lo que quería era practicar algo más el taichi que la señora le había enseñado. Algo le decía que debía practicar más ese arte de equilibrio y ritmo. Y poco a poco, sorprendida por su propia facilidad para realizar los movimientos, comenzó a sincronizarse con el ir y venir del mar en una especie de baile hipnótico que calmó su pulso y apaciguó la tormenta en su mente.

Sintió con impactante intensidad los rayos temerosos del sol vespertino que alcanzaban a atravesar la bruma de la mañana. El graznido de las gaviotas alcanzó claro y cercano sus oídos. Y la arena de la playa, los incontables granos de polvo de piedras que acariciaban sus pies, era como un líquido viscoso que se amoldaba a cada uno de sus movimientos con la lentitud y la paciencia de los eones.

Maravillada, notó por un momento en su pecho una sensación que había perdido hacia años. Por un momento, se sintió conectada con el mundo. Se sintió libre. Se sintió feliz.

Entonces, unas nubes oscuras y terribles aparecieron sobre ella, y aquel momento mágico quedó roto. Se giró, sabiendo lo que iba a descubrir, y aún así no pudo controlar la ola de sorpresa que la inundó. Ranma, tan perfecto y tan sonriente como le recordaba, le observaba desde el comienzo de la playa.

Un instante después, ambos caminaban al encuentro del otro. Iban despacio, como retrasados por los recuerdos que tenían en común. Pero, finalmente, se encontraron uno frente al otro. Mientras, aún en el mar, las nubes empezaron a descargar su furia.

—Ukyô —empezó el chico —, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Ella miró hacia otro lado, esperando que las palabras rebotaran en su costado, pero tan sólo pudo asentir.

—He venido a buscarte para que vuelvas a Nerima —continuó Ranma sin cambiar el tono.

—¿Cómo? —y la esperanza salió junto a su pregunta.

—Sí, Ukyô —él dio un paso hacia delante. Ella no pudo moverse —. Hay algo que sólo tú puedes hacer por mí.

—¡Sí, Ranma!

—Ukyô, debes ser mi padrino de boda.

Aquellas palabras la golpearon como si tuvieran una realidad física. Reculó unos pasos y, finalmente, se dejó caer en la arena.

—Pero, pero... —intentó decir, pero las ideas y las palabras se le liaban en la garganta ahogándola.

—Ukyô —le llamó Ranma sin haber cambiado de expresión —, necesito que hagas eso. Ahora que Akane y yo nos vamos a casar, necesito que hagas esto por mí. Por nuestra amistad.

—¡No! —aulló, y el poder de su grito consiguió que la imagen de Ranma se doblara para un lado, para el otro, y terminara disolviéndose como un poco de sal en agua.

—Ukyô, amiga, elegí a Akane... —fue con lo que se despidió la imagen de Ranma.

—¡No! —gritó y gritó hasta que se quedaba sin aire, y todo se fue volviendo negro, hasta que ya no pudo ver.

Se levantó de un salto. No estaba segura de donde estaba. Todo estaba oscuro, pero no tanto como la negrura que la acababa de engullir. Palpó un poco sus alrededores mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban lentamente a la oscuridad. Notó tela sudada y algo esponjoso un poco a su espalda. Era su cama. Estaba sentada en su cama, a oscuras en medio de su habitación, temblando.

—¿Un sueño? No, una pesadilla —se corrigió. Se tumbó, aún incapaz de ver nada.

En contra de lo que normalmente hacía cuando este tipo de pesadillas le acosaban, hizo un esfuerzo en mantenerla en su memoria. Pensó que, tal vez, si se obligaba a aceptar y recordar lo que había soñado, tardaría más en sufrir otra igual. De normal, ya se habría convencido de que eso no iba a pasar y que ella seguía siendo la prometida guapa de Ranma (incluso llamando por teléfono si lo sintiese necesario). Incluso no era extraño que aprovechase el momento para idear alguna otra manera para acercarse algo más a su prometido. Siempre de forma sutil, eso sí. Al fin y al cabo, tenía algún tipo de relación con Akane. Un tipo de relación que aunque no sabía muy bien cómo definir, era algo que mantener.

Esta vez, sin embargo, las olas del mar fueron las que le tranquilizaron. Interiorizó los ojos de Ranma diciéndole adiós y su propio grito negándolo todo. Y, como si de un ejercicio de taichi se tratara, quieta en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos, fue calmando su corazón y dominando sus sentimientos hasta que toda la agitación pasó.

Pronto, notó que el sueño volvía a hacerle presa y, recordando vagamente que la anciana le había dicho algo sobre un sueño, se dejó alcanzar. Sin embargo, una sensación extraña en el fondo de su mente, como una voz indiscreta que le susurraba "Lo has aceptado" al oído, le acompañó hasta que volvió a dormirse.

* * *

><p>N.A.: Seguro que más de uno se ha frotado los ojos cuando ha visto esto en la sección de Ranma. Varios años después, vuelvo con bastante material que he ido preparando al cabo de este tiempo. Sí, no estaba muerto, es que estaba de parranda. Espero que este 2015 valga la pena para aquellos que han esperado más material mío.<p>

De esta historia decir que hace mucho que estaba terminada, que me costó mucho terminarla y que me encantó explorar el personaje de Ukyô con ella. Y claro, si no se encuentran muy bien encuadrados en la historia, es porque es parte de Sayonara Amazonas. Échenle un vistazo si no la han leído. Espero que la disfruten, y que sepan que la semana que viene llegará el segundo capítulo y final. ¡Un saludo a todos!


	2. Almas, deseos y reencuentros

**Sayonara Amazonas: El viaje de Ukyô**

* * *

><p>Este es un fic basado en los personajes y situaciones de "Ranma 12", que por supuesto no me pertenece. Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y a quién haya vendido los derechos. Este conjunto de letras y signos de puntuación no está ordenado con ánimo de lucro, por lo que una denuncia sería una enorme pérdida de tiempo. De todas maneras, nunca nadie lee el disclaimer, así que...

* * *

><p><strong>Almas, deseos y reencuentros<strong>

Unos días después, caminaba por las calles del distrito comercial sin hacer mucho caso a lo que veía.

Sí, estaba recorriendo el asfalto y la acera de su niñez, y sí, seguramente debería haber capturado a Konatsu y haberlo traído consigo, tener al kunoichi entretenido un rato. Pero al parecer su padre se había propuesto hacer eso mismo, y hasta ahora había hecho un trabajo envidiable.

Así que, sin mucho más que hacer y sin ganas de estar en su casa, se había puesto a caminar mientras pensaba en su madre, mientras trataba de encontrar el equilibrio que ella siempre le daba. Y con el equilibrio, las respuestas que le evadían.

Ante sus ojos, yattais de mil colores como el que una vez le fue arrebatado se amontonaban ante las entradas de otras tiendas, y los olores de sendas mil cocinas la tentaban y la llamaban como las sirenas de Ulises. Podía distinguir fácilmente quién conocía su oficio, y esos se contaban con los dedos de una mano. Entre toda la algarabía, pues la calle por la que pasaba en aquel momento parecía el metro de Tokio en hora punta, pudo ver incluso a uno de estos buenos cocineros recogiendo su tienda móvil y marchando a buen trote por la calle que llevaba a la playa, seguramente buscando nuevos clientes. Y mientras la forma del yattai desaparecía entre la muchedumbre, un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios.

Había muy pocas cosas que echara de menos de su juventud, pero el yattai era una de ellas.

—¿Ukyô? ¿Ukyô Kuonji? ¿Eres tú?

Volvió a la realidad y a fijar la vista al frente justo a tiempo para descubrir a una chica que debería ser de su misma edad haciéndose camino a duras penas entre los dos jubilados que tenía en frente.

Era... alguien que no sabía reconocer. Podía decir que parecía de la zona, que el sol la había visto con ropa corta más que a ella y que no debía llevar una vida muy física. Sus ojos eran oscuros, mucho más que los suyos, pero el pelo era tan claro que daba la sensación de ser extranjera. Por otro lado, el yukata veraniego que trataba de recolocarse después de hacerse paso deshacía esa idea.

Aunque lo que más le hubiese gustado era terminar aquello antes de que empezara, una voz en su cabeza le recordó que no tenía nada que hacer. No queriendo luchar consigo misma, se rindió ante la vista de tener una conversación con aquella chica que no recordaba.

—Mmh... No me recuerdas, ¿verdad? —aventuró la aparentemente conocida —No me extraña... Y encima teniendo en cuenta cómo me porté, no me extraña nada.

—Perdón, hace mucho que no he estado por aquí, así que no sé... —trató de disculparse la chef.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, ya te lo he dicho. Soy Mariko Himomiya, de la escuela primaria.

El nombre actuó como una especie de resorte, liberando al fin en su embotada mente los recuerdos que tenía sobre esa chica.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó emocionada —¡Solíamos ser amigas, ¿verdad?! Recuerdo que solíamos encontrarnos en el parque cuando nuestros padres nos daban un paseo.

—¡Sí, así es! ¡Sí!

—Éramos inseparables —recordó Ukyô —. Nos pasábamos horas en la playa, o más concretamente, en el mar.

—Y luego nos llevábamos unas broncas... —añadió Mariko.

—Y nos castigaban unos días, pero lo volvíamos a hacer —rio Ukyô.

No recordaba mucho más, así que supuso que, en algún momento, simplemente perdieron el contacto.

Decidieron tomar algo para celebrar el reencuentro, así que se acercaron a uno de los yattais que la chef había marcado como bueno, y se sentaron la una junto a la otra. Mariko dejó un bolso sobre la barra que Ukyô no sabía de dónde había salido, y ésta dejó su enorme espátula apoyada a su lado. El dueño apenas sí reparó en el exagerado instrumento. Mariko sin embargo...

—¿Y eso? ¡Parece una pala gigante!

—Es una espátula de combate... —corrigió Ukyô apretando los puños.

—Ah, claro... —Mariko pareció desinflarse un poco.

El cocinero les puso delante un buen plato de soba al estilo del lugar, y Ukyô comenzó a dar buena cuenta del bol, imaginando por un momento que ella expandía el negocio y comenzaba a hacer soba también. "¡So-ba! ¡Qué tontería!", pensó.

Su vieja amiga, sin embargo, continuó contemplando la sopa como si fuera el fondo del mar.

—Si no te gusta la soba, siempre te puedo poner algo de... —comenzó el vendedor, sólo para ser interrumpido por la joven.

—Ukyô, ¡lo siento mucho! ¡Me comporté como una idiota, y no sirve la excusa de que teníamos cinco años! Debería haber seguido a tu lado. Me debería haber dado lo mismo lo que dijesen. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Se quedó con los fideos colgando. Se había girado poco a poco hacia Mariko mientras ésta hacía su dramática confesión. Y la sorpresa no parecía querer dejarla terminar de comer.

—Creo que la soba no es el problema —comentó el vendedor, girándose para dedicarse a otra cosa y despertando a Ukyô.

Esta sorbió los fideos (y le dio la sensación que hacía tanto ruido como la muchedumbre al otro lado de las cortinillas), y abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir. Así que volvió al principio de la conversación.

—La verdad es que no recuerdo...

—Cuando te pusiste a entrenar —comenzó Mariko apartando la vista de ella —, te volviste bastante... impopular. Sobre todo con todo el asunto ése de "dejar la feminidad" en pos de la venganza. Así que empezaste a ir al mar a entrenar en vez de a jugar, y en el colegio, más de lo mismo. El resto de las chicas te hicieron el vacío, y tuve que elegir...

—No pasa nada, Mariko.

—Pero entiéndeme, Ukyô. No querías tener nada que ver con nadie. Siempre andabas a lo tuyo. No hablabas con nadie. Todo se reducía al entrenamiento y a odiar a alguien que ni siquiera estaba ya allí.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Ukyô extendió una mano hacia Mariko, apoyándola en su hombro —. Me doy cuenta que no debí ser la amiga modelo que alguien pudiera tener. Pero esa vendetta ya se acabó.

—¿Ya tomaste tu venganza? —preguntó Mariko, una mezcla de esperanza y espanto.

—Sí, bueno —realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de ello, así que hizo un resumen —. Esa parte está satisfecha.

—Entonces, ¿has recuperado tu feminidad? La ropa que llevas...

—Es de chef de okonomiyakis. Y sí, más o menos la he recuperado.

—¿Ya no tienes ganas de venganza?

—Mmh... No.

—No pareces muy convencida.

—Ya.

—¿Así que no más Ranma en tu vida?

Entonces sintió una especie de cosquilleo en los dedos, y estos agarrando algo metálico con fuerza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estás detrás de él? ¿Te gustaba? ¡Pues yo soy su prometida guapa!

Y colocó su espátula de combate a su lado, casi clavándola en el cemento.

—Um... diría que no —se respondió Mariko tras haber tragado saliva —. Aún sientes algo por Ranma, ¿verdad?

Ukyô, al escuchar el tono calmado que la hablaba, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, y se maldijo una vez más. Lo había vuelto hacer. Volvía a ser aquella tarde en el Cat Café de nuevo. Dejó su espátula de nuevo donde había descansado hasta entonces, respiró profundamente varias veces y respondió.

—Soy su prometida.

—¡Eso no significa nada! —exclamó Mariko —Técnicamente, también lo eras cuando tenías ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. ¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno, cuando lo encontré a él y a su padre, no tuve problemas en aplicar mi venganza sobre Genma. Sin embargo, cuando intenté hacer lo mismo con Ranma, no se dejó. Es un luchador excelente. Fuera de mi alcance, de hecho. Fue de mal en peor hasta que me tenía totalmente a su merced. Y entonces... Entonces me volví a enamorar de él.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritaron al unísono Mariko y el vendedor.

—¡No se meta en esto! —amenazó Mariko. Se giró hacia Ukyô y también parecía que tenía ganas de amenazarla —¡Pero si se fueron con tu yattai! Si juraste venganza. Si entrenaste durante más de diez años sólo para eso. Y aún así...

—Aún así —confirmó ella.

—Hay que ver... Tenías esa faceta escondida, pero no desaparecida.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ukyô, recordando el nuevo acertijo que le había planteado la anciana.

—Ya sabes. Ukyô, la guerrera en contra de la feminidad y por la venganza, aún escondía en su interior a la chica de cinco años enamorada de su amigo. La primera Ukyô perdió el control en ese momento y afloró la segunda.

—Pero siempre era yo —trató de argumentar la chef.

—Claro, ambas son tú. Son... facetas. Estados. Como el agua y el hielo. Hecho de lo mismo, pero distinto.

—Como un huevo que pasa a estar frito, los fideos que se cuecen o el aceite que se evapora...

—Sí... Algo así —aceptó Mariko, claramente perdida.

Pero la mente de Ukyô no lo estaba. De hecho, trabajaba a todo vapor. No había tenido ningún sueño sobre botellas y arena, pero estaba prácticamente segura de que esto era a lo que se refería la anciana. Botella y arena eran distintos aspectos de la misma cosa. Y daba lo mismo de que se estuviera hablando, pues eran la misma cosa, aunque las utilidades fueran distintas. Por ejemplo, no era lo mismo poner los fideos al principio que al final al cocinar un okonomiyaki. Seguían siendo fideos, pero le daban una textura diferente. O la misma salsa de soja. Podía poner soja directamente, pero la salsa, que al final era soja fermentada, sabía totalmente distinta.

Lo mismo tenía distintos aspectos, distintas propiedades.

Las dos amigas pasaron el resto de la tarde paseando y recordando los viejos tiempos, cuando apenas eran unas niñas. Ukyô no volvió a perder la compostura cuando Mariko mencionó a Ranma, aunque sí que tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no apalizarla cuando le confesó que todo el debacle con el rey del juego le pareció divertido.

Poco a poco, los rayos del sol perdieron la batalla a la oscuridad y la luz eléctrica. Cuando los últimos tocaban retirada hacia el mar, Ukyô y Mariko alcanzaban la entrada de la casa de la chef.

—Hacía mucho que no veía esta casa —confesó con tono reverencial Mariko —. Si no fuera por los parches, casi ni se podría decir que ha pasado el tiempo por ella.

—Ya, muy graciosa.

—Ya me conoces.

Ambas rieron un buen rato.

—Me alegro de haber pasado esta tarde contigo —afirmó Mariko cuando las risas se detuvieron.

—Yo también —concurrió Ukyô —. De hecho, deberíamos repetir esto algún día. Puedo enseñarte algunas técnicas para conseguir más helado a menos precio en las heladerías —aventuró guiñando un ojo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y has aprendido esas "técnicas" tú solita?

—No —contestó ya riéndose —. Las he aprendido de mi prometido.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Nos vemos pronto! —y se metió pícaramente en casa.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unos días desde que se había encontrado con Mariko, y el plan que rápidamente había puesto en marcha estaba a punto de dar sus frutos.<p>

Sorprendentemente, su padre no sólo no evitaba a Konatsu, algo que la mayoría de los hombres allí en Nerima solían hacer, sino que no se separaba de él. Tenía a su camarero siempre cerca, ocupado en cosas como revisar la casa, ordenarla, limpiarla y cientos de otras tareas. Eso si no era simplemente tenerle cerca para contarle batallitas de su época como chef primerizo.

Todo esto hubiera estado muy bien, ya que así no era ella la que tenía que aguantar el torrente inacabable de historias de su padre, si no fuera porque desde el principio le había prometido a Konatsu que le enseñaría la ciudad. Tampoco es que hubiera demasiado que enseñar, pero empezaba a estar harta de tener que pedir turno para tener al kunoichi a su alrededor, como estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Nerima.

Por esto, había ideado un plan. Aquella mañana se había asegurado de que quedara el aceite justo para hacer la comida. Además, había escondido los botes sin abrir de otras tres especias. Y tal como planeó, su padre, que era muy estricto con eso de tener todos los ingredientes necesarios en casa para cocinar bien, se había puesto un poco histérico. Así que, como buena hija, se ofreció a ir a comprar lo que faltaba. Con la condición de llevarse a Konatsu.

—Lo que se hija, pero vuelve antes de la cena, ¡por lo que más quieras!

—Por supuesto, papá.

Así, agarrando a un sorprendido Konatsu, salió disparada hacia la calle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Al fin! ¡Pensaba que no conseguía sacarte de esa casa nunca! —exclamó cuando calculó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

—De su casa, señorita Ukyô.

—Ya, ya...

Podía sentir sus ganas de corregir al kunoichi fluyendo hacia el mar perezosamente. "Señorita Ukyô" le resultaba una manera tan rara de que se refiriesen a ella. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, dejándolo estar. Aceptándolo.

—Bueno, esta parte de la ciudad ya la has visto —dijo cuando alcanzaron la parte del paseo marítimo que visitaron el primer día —. Aquí solía venir a practicar. El paseo no llegaba hasta aquí, pero tampoco era muy diferente.

—Así que aquí entrenó, ¿verdad?

—Gran parte del tiempo, sí.

—Da una sensación de... abandono —Konatsu parecía bastante inquieto, incómodo. Ukyô decidió que ya habían pasado suficiente tiempo allí, así que se encaminó junto al kunoichi al centro de la ciudad.

La noche se les echó encima antes de que alcanzaran su destino, así que cuando entraron en el distrito comercial, las luces lo invadían todo. Decenas de tiendas y restaurantes anunciaban sus nombres con grandes carteles iluminados. Algunos usaban las luces para escribir su nombre en la noche. Otros, dibujaban sus productos; y algunos confiaban simplemente en su marca.

Por supuesto, no tenía ni punto de comparación con algunas partes de Tokio. Solamente pasando por Akihabara al anochecer podía comprender uno lo que significaba realmente que algo te llamara la atención. Pero aún así, la moderada publicidad de su ciudad guardaba un encanto que ella misma no podía explicar. Había... mar por todos lados.

—¡Oh, es increíble! —exclamó Konatsu con la boca abierta —¡Es todo tan precioso!

—Estoy de acuerdo —rió Ukyô.

—¡Deberíamos hacer algo así en el Utchan's, señorita Ukyô!

—Tal vez algún día cambie mis cortinas por algo de luz, Konatsu. Por ahora, sin embargo, tendremos que apañárnoslas como estamos.

Pararon un momento en una pequeña tienda de barrio a coger el aceite y las especias. Una señora anciana y encorvada que no paraba de reír se encargaba de la tienda. Ukyô la saludó como si la conociese de siempre aunque era incapaz de reconocerla. Simplemente sentía que allí podía hacer algo así, algo que no se le ocurriría intentar en Nerima.

Tras eso, mientras caminaban por esas calles, Ukyô le iba contando cosas de su niñez.

—Sí, en ese callejón de ahí es donde el Rey del Juego instaló su tienda. Mi padre y yo solíamos ponernos un poco más allá, a la derecha, así que le teníamos delante todo el rato. Fui para allá sólo para saber por qué se arremolinaba tanta gente, pero...

—El juego es una cosa muy mala, señorita Ukyô —dijo sombríamente el kunoichi —. Rápidamente uno se olvida de lo que tiene y sólo puede pensar en lo que podría tener. Hay malos espíritus alrededor.

Ukyô, a pesar de que la curiosidad le arañaba en que cada neurona de su mente, prefirió no preguntar de dónde venía tanta seriedad. Simplemente, siguió con su historia.

—Sí, bueno. Al cabo de un rato perdiendo de todo fue cuando acudí a Ranma, que por entonces vivía con su padre en una tienda de campaña en un parque cercano. Pensé que le daría una paliza en su propio juego. Al fin y al cabo, era el mejor en todo...

—¿Y...?

—¡Perdió tanto o más que yo! ¡Era un negado total!

—¿No me diga?

—¡Cómo te lo cuento!

Se rieron a costa del mayor interrogante de su vida. Y fue una sensación muy agradable.

—En fin, descubrimos que había andado haciendo trampa, así que le atamos y le tiramos al río con la firme intención de no volver a verle y olvidarnos de todo —la risa le desapareció rápidamente —. Sin embargo, no tuvimos tanta suerte.

Siguieron caminando un rato hasta que se encontraron en un parque. Ukyô recorrió el lugar hasta que encontró un banco específico, e invitó a Konatsu a que se sentara a su lado.

—Ahí —dijo entonces, señalando justo enfrente —es dónde Genma y Ranma se instalaron.

La parcela no tenía nada en particular. Unos árboles a un lado, unos arbustos al otro, un hilillo de agua que corría algo más atrás. El típico espacio en el que cualquiera podría acampar. Y sin embargo, ¡cuántas horas había pasado en aquel lugar, compartiendo su vida con Ranma!

Puede que hubiera olvidado a Mariko, pero recordaba perfectamente aquella época. Sus juegos con Ranma (que en retrospectiva le parecían más unas vergonzosas pérdidas ante Ranma), el okonomiyaki de después, hablar y jugar más... Esto último era lo que menos se daba, ya que Genma casi siempre requería de su hijo casi en cuanto terminaba de comer para algún tipo de entrenamiento genial y novedoso que tenía que probar con Ranma.

Pero los días que su padre se olvidaba de Ranma, ellos dos se dedicaban a divertirse por ahí como si la ciudad les perteneciera. ¡Y eso que no tenían ni cinco años! Se esconderían por los parques, escalarían las paredes y practicarían sus artes marciales para asombro infinito de los otros niños de su edad. Ranma casi siempre estaría danzando a su alrededor cuando tratara de llevar a cabo su última maestría culinaria a espaldas de su padre.

¡Oh, cómo disfrutaba intentando cocinar las recetas secretas de su padre! Eran... la salsa de su entrenamiento de chef, por decirlo de una manera apropiada.

Aquellos fueron buenos tiempos.

—Ukyô —le llamó Konatsu —, ¿estás cómoda aquí?

—No es de lo mejor, pero el banco no está nada mal —respondió sin comprender.

—No me refiero a eso —corrigió el kunoichi extremadamente serio —. Me refiero a estos lugares que me has ido enseñando. Parece haber tanto dolor incrustado en estos sitios...

La chef tuvo que pensar en la respuesta. Realmente no se había sentido mal desde que había llegado, exceptuando las discusiones con su padre, claro. Pero, si tenía que ser sincera, tampoco se había sentido especialmente bien. Hacía mucho que no sentía que este lugar fuera su hogar, así que eso tampoco le extrañaba. Simplemente, no tenía ningún resarcimiento contra aquel lugar. Tan sólo, apatía.

—No estoy incómoda —respondió al fin tras el largo silencio.

—No es que eso responda muy bien a lo que había preguntado...

—Ya lo sé, pero tampoco puedo especificar mucho más.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Konatsu como una buena esposa sumisa —. La verdad es que me resulta difícil de entender cómo pasaste de este odio que era el combustible de todo lo que hacías a todo lo contrario.

—Tampoco cambié tanto —dijo casi a modo de defensa.

—Bueno, no sé —aceptó el ninja —. A lo mejor sólo soy yo, pero a mí me parece que sí cambiaste. En tan sólo un día, de querer matar al señorito Ranma a querer recuperar la vieja amistad que se rompió tanto tiempo atrás. Es... mucho cambio en poco tiempo.

—Tal vez... tengas algo de razón. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué opción tenía? Tras explicarme su parte de la historia, se mostró mucho más razonable. Incluso me arregló mi espátula de combate.

—¿La misma que él mismo había roto?

—Bueno, sí —accedió —. Pero además, incluso él me dijo que era... bonita.

Durante unos minutos, lo único que oyeron fueron los sonidos de una ciudad que poco a poco se iba a dormir.

—Tal vez entonces, ¿la señorita Ukyô dio un giro a sus sentimientos porque era la única manera de seguir adelante? —aventuró el kunoichi, y Ukyô ni siquiera abrió la boca para responder. Sabía que no podía.

—Deberíamos volver a casa, se está haciendo tarde —dijo levantándose.

—Sí.

Lentamente, en silencio, volvieron a casa.

* * *

><p>Cinco días ya. Cinco días llevaba yendo a la playa en busca de la señora, y nada.<p>

Tenía que admitir que estaba enfadada y cansada a partes iguales. No encontrarse más que algún borracho al que la mañana le había alcanzado y parejitas dando paseos en actitud empalagosa tiende a hacerle eso a alguien en su situación. Al fin y al cabo, tenía ganas de contarle a la anciana lo que pensaba que significaban sus palabras. Al igual que su prometido, no le gustaba perder ni a las chapas.

Tampoco es que hubiera desaprovechado completamente sus mañanas de espera. Todos los días, aburrida de esperar a los diez minutos, se había puesto a entrenar. Al principio estuvo practicando su arte de cocina combativa, usando su espátula gigante y un elaborado juego de pies del que muy pocas veces podía hacer uso para evitar que la marea y las olas la mojaran. Sin embargo, poco a poco, había ido dedicando más tiempo al taichi. Se había agenciado unos libros sobre el relajado arte marcial unas semanas atrás, al poco de conocer a la señora. Y con un ímpetu que a ella misma le sorprendía, se había puesto a ello.

Así que, aquel quinto día, mientras llevaba a cabo una especie de saludo al sol que le recordaba bastante al yoga y a la lentitud y parsimonia que le habían llevado a abandonarlo, se quedó un instante de piedra cuando vio a la señora ponerse a su lado y copiar sus movimientos.

—Nunca había hecho esto —dijo ésta a modo de saludo —. ¿Dónde lo has aprendido?

—Si se supone que es una de las katas más básicas...

—Pues fíjate tú, ¡quién lo iba a decir! —exclamó —Y yo tantos años practicando esto sin saber este movimiento.

Cuando consiguió despejarse de la sorpresa se salió de la posición, arrancando unas protestas de la anciana, y se le encaró.

—¡Al fin la encuentro! ¡Llevo días buscándola por la playa! —dijo mientras la acusaba con el índice.

—Bueno, bueno. Haberme llamado —respondió simplemente mientras seguía con sus rutinas.

Ukyô lanzó los brazos al aire. El nivel de frustración que estaba sintiendo con esa señora empezaba a acercarse a lo que pudiera sentir con su padre o con Ranma. Sentía cosquillas en sus dedos. Unas cosquillas que sólo podían aplacarse con el contacto del metal de su espátula de combate.

Pero respiró. Aunque se divirtió imaginándose dándole un buen palazo a la señora... uno pequeñito, a pesar de todo se contuvo. Estaba empezando a cogerle verdadero gusto a eso de respirar un par de veces profundamente cuando empezaba a sentirse frustrada. Era como darle aire fresco a su cerebro cuando se embotaba con la furia. En cierta manera, era liberador.

—Bueno, ¿has tenido algún sueño? —escuchó a la señora y, en parte como venganza, se puso a copiar sus movimientos en vez de responderla.

—Pues la verdad es que no —confesó al fin con una sonrisa de picardía —. Lo que tuve fue una conversación con una vieja amiga extremadamente reveladora.

—Sigue, hija, sigue —pidió la señora cuando hizo una pausa.

—La botella y la arena son dos facetas de una misma cosa. De la misma manera que el huevo se puede hacer frito o batido, o la soja se puede añadir directamente a un okonomiyaki o en forma de salsa, botella y arena son dos caras de una misma moneda —explicó tratando de que no se notara mucho el orgullo de haber resuelto el acertijo, y fallando miserablemente.

—Muy bien, muy bien —dijo la señora —. Así es, todo tiene más de una cara, hasta las personas, pero lo que subyace sigue siendo lo mismo. La esencia es mucho más importante que el frasco que la contiene.

—Sí... Creo que eso tiene sentido —asintió Ukyô. Podía ver perfectamente cómo se podía aplicar eso a la gente: una persona no se comporta igual en todas las situaciones. Por ejemplo, ella era mucho más paciente con Konatsu que, por ejemplo, con su padre. Pero eso no quería decir que hubiera dos Ukyô o algo así. Simplemente, tenía distintas formas de comportarse ante distintas situaciones, algo totalmente normal y natural.

—Entonces, me gustaría llamar tu atención sobre una última cosa, siguiendo, claro, con mi mar —le adelantó la señora sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Usted dirá.

—Esta mañana nos acompañan un cielo azul sin una sola nube, un sol de mañana precioso y, como siempre, nuestro amigo el mar.

—"Como los últimos cinco días" —se quejó mentalmente.

—También, en la playa, entre la arena tenemos alguna que otra botella de la que ya hemos hablado y otras... cosas que no vienen a cuento.

—Ya le digo que la playa no es el lugar ideal para pasarse las mañanas, sobre todo si no han pasado a limpiarla todavía.

—Pero —continuó la señora haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras —, ¿qué forman todas estas cosas que te he enumerado si las ponemos todas juntas?

Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue exclamar "¡Otro día perdido!", pero se retuvo. Las otras dos veces que la señora le había preguntado algo por el estilo, su primera idea no había sido precisamente la más acertada. Por tanto, tan sólo hizo un gesto demostrando que pensaba en el asunto, y continuó con el taichi para relajarse y permitirse pensar.

Por desgracia, a pesar de estar más de un cuarto de hora delante del mar estirándose y respirando y haciendo las cosas típicas del taichi, no se le vino ninguna respuesta genial al puzle.

Por suerte, cuando ya estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, una voz conocida la llamó desde la arena.

—¡Ukyô, amiga! ¿Qué tú por aquí?

Ukyô terminó la rutina en la que estaba inmersa y se dio la vuelta para saludar a una Mariko que se acercaba rápidamente.

—Intentando avanzar un poco —dijo llevándose a Mariko poco a poco hacia el paseo. Lo que estaba haciendo con aquella señora que no conocía de nada ya era lo bastante raro, como para encima tener que explicárselo a Mariko —. Y tú, ¿qué haces por aquí? Pensaba que esta playa te quedaba lejos de casa.

—Sí, pero pensé que a lo mejor tenía suerte y te encontraba por aquí —respondió con una sonrisa —. ¡Tengo ganas de quedar contigo!

—Te quedaste mosca con el comentario que hice, ¿no?

—¡Tienes que explicármelo pero ya!

Ukyô se echó a reír.

—Bueno, déjame que pasemos por casa para que me asee y te invito a un okonomiyaki y te cuento.

En un momento llegaron a su casa y, con rapidez prodigiosa incluso para ella misma, se aseó, se vistió y agarró la plancha portátil (mini bombona de gas incluida) y los ingredientes y salió pitando de su casa, arrastrando a una sorprendida Mariko que apenas sí tuvo tiempo de internarse tímidamente hasta la mitad del pasillo principal de su casa.

—Pero bueno chica, ¿dónde está el fuego? —preguntó su amiga mientras se alisaba lastimeramente el vestido blanco e informal con el que se había presentado en la playa, milagrosamente libre de arena a pesar de todo.

—Pues aquí, en la bombona, para eso la he cogido —bromeó alzando el pesado objeto. Ante la expresión de molestia de su amiga, sin embargo, respondió más seriamente —. Bueno, es que mi casa es un desastre y no quería...

—Yo diría que hay algo... o alguien, en tu casa, que no quieres que vea —aventuró su amiga.

—Imaginaciones tuyas.

—Ya, ya...

Ukyô siguió liderando la marcha buscando un lugar donde instalar los aparatos y preparar la comida prometida.

Al cabo de unos minutos caminando encontraron lo que parecía ser un solar abandonado con unos largos y anchos tubos de cemento dispuestos en montones en varios lugares. Se acercaron a unos que estaban agrupados en un par de pirámides de tres y se sentaron la una frente a la otra.

En un santiamén tuvo la plancha calentando y se dedicó entonces a preparar la masa.

—La otra vez apenas me hablaste de Nerima —comenzó Mariko —. Me imagino que no es el tema más agradable del que hablar, pero no estaría mal que me hicieras un resumen de lo que te ha pasado por allí.

Miró la masa que había preparado. "Voy a necesitar más", pensó. Así que añadió algo más a la mezcla.

—Ponte cómoda —dijo simplemente mezclando con brío la masa recién aumentada —. Esto nos llevará un rato.

—¿Sabes que hay un lugar en china llamado Zhou Quan Xiao...?

Y mientras preparaba cada ingrediente, cocinaba cada parte y mezclaba cada sabor, Ukyô procedió a hacerle un "resumen" a Mariko de lo que habían sido sus dos últimos años en Nerima, una concatenación sin precedentes de locuras, extrañezas e historias imposibles. Algunas se las contó en primera persona. Otras, desde los ojos de Akane, cuando por alguna razón no había estado entre los afectados.

Trató de no hacer demasiado hincapié en su posición de "prometida guapa" de Ranma. Se notaba un poco incómoda hablando de eso con la mirada fija de Mariko en su rostro. A pesar de eso, dejó bastante clara la persecución casi constante de Ranma y las peleas que se solían producir a propósito de tal competición.

Por un momento se sintió aliviada contando todo eso. En parte por contarle su versión de las cosas a alguien al fin. Y por otra, por despejarse un poco del acertijo de la anciana. Entonces, Mariko hizo un comentario al empezar su tercer okonomiyaki.

—¡Guau! ¡Es realmente increíble que a pesar de que me estés contando todas estas cosas, los okonomiyakis te siguen saliendo perfectos!

—Bueno, soy una chef del okonomiyaki. Tienen que salirme buenos siempre —respondió un poco confusa. No eran sus mejores creaciones, aunque suponía que no debía haber nada malo en ellas, así que técnicamente, estarían buenas.

—Ya, de acuerdo —concedió Mariko —. Pero no sé, distraída, hablando de algo como esto pues pienso que lo normal sería que algo se te hiciese un poco de más. Yo que sé, a lo mejor que la masa se te pasase un poco, o que dejases alguna verdura un poco cruda. Pero no, cada uno de los ingredientes está perfectamente preparado. Cada parte es... perfecta.

Y esto le recordó lo que la anciana le había dicho. El cielo, el mar, el sol, la playa... Poner todo eso junto... Sabía que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua. Miró hacia abajo y vio el cuarto okonomiyaki que le preparaba a Mariko cociéndose rápidamente. Era una mezcla típica de fideos de arroz, unas pocas verduras, salsa de soja y un huevo frito. A su lado vio los fideos que estaba preparando para echarse en su propio okonomiyaki. Y lo supo.

Las cosas, como su okonomiyaki, estaban formadas por cosas más pequeñas. Las verduras, los fideos, la salsa, la masa, el huevo. Desde que había salido de casa había tenido todos esos ingredientes juntos en una bolsa. Pero, hasta entonces, hasta que no los había cocinado, no se habían convertido en un okonomiyaki. Al juntarse de esa forma llegaban a ser más de lo que podían ser por separado.

Las distintas facetas de algo, al juntarse, hacían de ese algo, algo más que la suma de sus partes.

Ella era más que la suma de sus partes. De su parte de cocinera, de su parte de mujer, de su parte de prometida. Ella era más que eso. Ella era Ukyô Kuonji, chef de okonomiyaki, practicante de la cocina combativa. Ella era la maldita chavala que sacrificó su feminidad para vengarse de un viejo y un amigo que la traicionó. Y para vengarse usaría la pala gigante con la que luchó contra el mar.

—Ukyô, ¡vuelve! ¡Hola! ¿Estás bien? —Mariko agitó un par de veces una mano frente a su cara y, de puro reflejo, le agarró la mano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Gracias —dijo, y levantándose, salió corriendo en dirección a la playa —. Vuelvo en un momento a por las cosas. No tardo nada.

Llegó corriendo en unos minutos a la playa. Apenas hacia una hora que habían salido de allí, la señora no podría estar demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a donde había hablado con la señora, no encontró a nadie. Lo único que quedaba por ahí era un ticket de autobús medio enterrado en la arena y una botella de vidrio verde medio llena de agua.

"Espero que no tenga que estar viniendo otros cinco días para encontrarla", pensó un poco molesta.

En todo caso, poco más había que hacer entonces, aparte de volver con Mariko, disculparse y regresar con la cocina portátil a casa. Con paso algo enfadado, comenzó a desandar su carrera para terminar aquel día de locos.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, encontró a Konatsu en la habitación de su madre, presentando sus respetos a la foto que sonreía desde el altar.<p>

—Estoy segura de que te hubieras llevado bien con ella —sonrió Ukyô ante la sorpresa de Konatsu. Le invitó a levantarse y a acompañarle a la sala de estar.

—¿Señorita Ukyô?

—¿Sí, Konatsu?

—Hay algo que quería preguntarle desde hace ya un tiempo —confesó el kunoichi compungido —. Algo sobre su madre.

Se tensó, pero asintió igualmente, instándole a seguir.

—Mi madre... Mi madre murió mientras llevaba a cabo ciertas tareas que le encomendó el jefe del clan ninja al que pertenecían mis padres —reveló con la mirada fija en la mesa —. Fue un duro golpe, especialmente para mi padre que, como sabe, perdió el juicio en más de un sentido. Después, él también murió por el clan, y yo me quedé con mi madrastra y mis hermanastras.

—No sabía...

—Es normal que no lo supiera —sonrió tristemente el kunoichi —. Nunca le había contado esto a nadie. Nunca había tenido a nadie a quién contárselo.

—Yo... lo siento —se disculpó no sabiendo muy bien qué decir. Konatsu apartó la disculpa con un gesto.

—No tiene que disculparse, no fue culpa suya. Puede que le pida ayuda respecto a eso algún día, pero esa no es la cuestión. Simplemente, quería compartir esto ya que estoy a punto de pedirle que comparta algo conmigo.

—Adelante.

—Señorita Ukyô, ¿cómo murió su madre?

Sabía que esa pregunta le iba a llegar desde el momento en el que permitió que el kunoichi le acompañara en este viaje. Simplemente se había ido retrasando y suponía que, en algún momento, había conseguido convencerse de que no iba a llegar.

—Yo tampoco le he contando esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a Ranma —se sorprendió con la veracidad de sus propias palabras, pero así era.

—Comprendería si quisiese entonces...

—No —interrumpió al kunoichi con una sonrisa a pesar de todo. Un tanto forzada, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo —. No es que él no me hubiera preguntado alguna vez sobre ello, pero él nunca compartió conmigo nada como lo que tú has hecho ahora mismo. ¡Si al final me enteré de lo de su madre cuando ya había pasado todo!

—Te mereces que te lo cuente —continuó. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo poco preparada y se disculpó: —. Aún así, perdóname, pero necesito unos minutos para ordenar mis pensamientos.

—Señorita Ukyô, puede tomarse todo el tiempo que necesite —respondió el kunoichi con una inclinación.

Ukyô decidió sentarse a la mesa que dominaba la sala y acomodarse cómo bien pudiese. Sabía que la incomodidad que sentía no tenía nada que ver con el suelo o la mesa, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo que estaba a punto de contar era algo que normalmente tenía bien escondido en el fondo más recóndito de su mente, con el fin de poder mostrarse lo más alegre posible a los demás.

—Tenía siete años cuando sucedió —comenzó al fin, y casi pudo palpar la completa atención de Konatsu sobre ella —. Mi madre murió de una condición del corazón que va aumentando de gravedad lentamente. Puede pasar muchos años sin afectar al enfermo, pero cuando se activa, ya no hay marcha atrás.

—Más o menos dos años antes, yo había empezado... bueno, ya sabes —Konatsu asintió, y ella continuó —. Accedí a dedicar un tiempo a las clases porque mi madre me convenció de ello. Si no hubiera sido por ella... lo más seguro es que ahora no tuviera nada.

—En todo caso, ya en aquel momento estaba claro que algo no andaba bien. Mi madre empezó a sufrir desmayos y vahídos con cierta regularidad. Al principio, mis padres pensaron que tal vez se había vuelto a quedar embarazada. Pero el médico les dijo que no, que no había ningún bebé en camino. Él quiso practicarle a mi madre unas cuantas pruebas más, a ver si encontraban la razón por la que aquellos vahídos eran tan frecuentes. Pero claro, como yo ya no ayudaba a mi padre con el nuevo yattai, mi madre tuvo que tomar mi lugar, y apenas tenía tiempo para nada, y mucho menos para una serie de pruebas. Así que, decidieron retrasarlo un tiempo, tan sólo hasta que mi madre quedase un poco más libre.

—Pero esos años, ¿ella estuvo bien? —preguntó el ninja en voz muy baja.

—Sí, sí —respondió rápidamente —. Los vahídos se convirtieron en una rutina y, al cabo de un tiempo, hasta estos parecieron disminuir. Al menos, en intensidad.

—Pero claro, yo continuaba con mi entrenamiento, así que mi madre seguía ocupada. Así que, las pruebas siguieron retrasándose. Cuando paraba un momento de luchar contra el mar y me permitía pensar, casi siempre se me ocurría que tal vez debía ayudar un tiempo en casa, permitir que mamá tuviera algo como unas vacaciones —miró hacia otro lado, como si así pudiese evitar que los ojos imaginarios de su madre se clavasen en su alma —. Pero nunca hice nada. Siempre pensé que llevar mi venganza a cabo era más importante que unas vacaciones. Así que nunca le di mayor importancia.

No pudo controlar los temblores que, poco a poco, mientras hablaba, se habían ido adueñando de ella. Finalmente, tan sólo la mano firme de Konatsu en su hombro consiguió detener sus movimientos involuntarios.

—Un día, mientras recogía de casa materiales para mi entrenamiento, mi madre tuvo uno de esos vahídos. Pero al contrario que el resto de las veces, no se despertó inmediatamente. Se quedó inconsciente durante varias horas —miraba al suelo, recordando la forma inerte de su madre tirada en el suelo, tal cual había caído. Con los ojos cerrados, los brazos y las piernas en posiciones raras, su viejo kimono subía y bajaba casi imperceptiblemente al son de una respiración que también era, prácticamente, imperceptible. Tuvo que sacudirse la cabeza para sacarse esas imágenes.

—Evidentemente, la llevamos al médico urgentemente. Aún recuerdo la sorpresa en su rostro al ver a mi madre inconsciente. También recuerdo cómo esa expresión pronto cambió a una de furia dirigida a mi padre. Pero no dijo nada. Lo único que dijo fue que tenía una paciente entre manos y que la cuidaría lo mejor que pudiera. Aún hoy no suena nada alentador.

Respiró profundamente. Sentía su resolución empezar a romperse, pero se negó de pleno a que sus ojos se humedecieran. Si Konatsu le había contado su historia, ella iba a terminar de contar la suya, y le daba lo mismo lo que le costase.

—Tras realizarle las pruebas que tanto se habían retrasado —continuó tras un par de respiraciones profundas más —, el médico nos lo comunicó. La condición, que unos meses atrás hubiera sido tratable, se había vuelto terminal. A mi madre le quedaban, a lo sumo, unos meses de vida.

—Lo siento tanto...

—¡Bah! —copió el movimiento que antes había hecho el kunoichi —Tú lo has dicho antes. La culpa no fue tuya. Si fue de alguien, fue mía.

—No, eso sí que no —y Konatsu se levantó y se sentó a su lado —. La culpa fue de la enfermedad. Ninguno de los tres tuvo la culpa.

—Ya, pero es que aún no he acabado la historia —continuó tras un gesto de Konatsu a tal efecto —. Tras recibir la noticia, mi madre, claro, fue ingresada. La cuestión es que mi padre dejó de trabajar para estar todo el día en el hospital. Y claro, ¿quién se tuvo que hacer cargo del restaurante mientras tanto?

Ahora el dolor había sido reemplazado por la furia, y ésta le dio energía para seguir con un énfasis que no habría creído posible.

—Así que, mientras él pasaba con mamá los últimos días de su vida, yo tenía que dejarme la piel en el restaurante familiar, tragándome las ganas de ir a visitar a mi madre y trabajando por dos.

—Fue injusto, ¿sabes? —continuó, haciendo caso omiso de la nueva humedad de sus ojos —Yo también quería estar allí todo el día. Era mi madre, ¡por todo lo sagrado! Pero en vez de eso, tuve que cubrir a mi padre, responder por él cuando la gente preguntaba en el restaurante. Y debido a su avaricia y cobardía, me quedé sin mis últimos momentos con mi madre. ¡Él me robó a mi madre!

Sabía que estaba llorando, pero le dio lo mismo. Se sentía demasiado cansada como para intentar evitarlo. De hecho, cada lágrima le resultaba una liberación, como si se hubieran enquistado en su cerebro y le hubieran estado haciendo daño sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Al cabo de un mes —decidió terminar antes de que ya ni siquiera pudiera hablar, y le daba lo mismo los gestos que hiciera Konatsu —, mes en el que apenas vi un par de veces a mamá, ella tuvo un vahído del que no despertó. Entonces fue cuando mi padre decidió que era mi turno para verla. Cuando ya no podía hacer más que ver a un vegetal incapaz de reaccionar cuando la hablaba... cuando la pedía con desesperación que despertase, que me perdonase, que me... que me...

No pudo hablar más. Era demasiado doloroso recordar aquella imagen. Los tubos, las máquinas... Desde entonces odiaba esa imagen. Una persona incapaz de valerse por sí misma en las cosas más básicas. Deseaba nunca acabar así.

—Y entonces —continuó desesperada ante las imágenes que la asaltaban, pidiendo liberación —, un día que estaba con ella, ni siquiera las máquinas fueron suficientes. Su corazón se paró, y todas las máquinas empezaron a hacer unos ruidos horribles, interminables... Y los médicos me echaron a toda prisa, pero pude ver cómo intentaron reanimarla, pero fue inútil... Ya no... ya no...

Se cubrió la cara y lloró. Le daba lo mismo, lloró sin pensar en nada más que el dolor que sentía. Notó a Konatsu en su hombro, así que se giró y lloró contra él. Le daba lo mismo, sólo quería llorar.

Estuvieron así un rato. Poco a poco, queja a queja y lágrima a lágrima, Ukyô terminó su llanto. Sentía los ojos hinchados y sus mejillas recorridas por las lágrimas. Palpó un momento el kimono de Konatsu y lo notó bien húmedo. Sonrió un poco.

—Vamos a tener que limpiarte la ropa si no queremos que tanta sal la estropee.

—Lo siento mucho.

Se giró tan rápido que casi se llevó la mesa, y a Konatsu, por delante. Apoyado contra el marco de la puerta que daba al pasillo estaba su padre, serio y compungido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó rápidamente, temiendo saber la respuesta pero llenándose de ira por ello.

—Llevo aquí un rato. Creo que tu amigo intentó avisarte, pero no le hiciste caso —dejó de apoyarse y le miró directamente a ella —. ¿De verdad sientes que te robé a tu madre?

—¿Que si lo siento? ¡Fue así! Tuve que estar...

—¡No tenías que estar en el restaurante! —le cortó su padre, sorprendiéndola —No parece que recuerdes las llamadas que te hicimos desde el hospital. ¿No recuerdas que tu madre te pedía una y otra vez que cerraras y fueses para allá? ¿Qué daba lo mismo cerrar un tiempo si así estábamos los tres juntos otra vez?

—Eso... Eso... ¡No era tan sencillo! —respondió, ganando otra vez la iniciativa —A ti te podía dar igual, pero si no hubiera habido alguien haciendo dinero, no hubiéramos tenido para poder comer ni... nada. Si al menos nos hubiéramos turnado...

—No podía cocinar, hija —confesó débilmente su padre, pero lo suficiente como para que le oyese —. Ésa era la razón por la que ni siquiera salí del hospital. No podía cocinar nada comestible. Tu madre y yo, de hecho, estábamos sorprendidos de que tú pudieras hacerlo. Estábamos, a pesar de todo, tan orgullosos... Como siempre.

—¡No me vengas con esas! —exclamó indignada —Si no hubieras sido tan cobarde y me hubieras dejado ir...

—¿Sigues con eso? —interrumpió una vez más —Te obcecas en decir que yo no te dejé ir, pero la que tenía la decisión en sus manos eras tú. Creo que el cobarde de esta historia no fui yo, que sí fui al hospital, sino tú, que no hacías más que encontrar excusas para no ir.

Intentó responderle, pero no encontró las palabras.

—Lo siento mucho, hija —continuó su padre y, de repente, daba la sensación de que muchos años le habían alcanzado en un instante —. Sé que fue algo horrible, que no fui el mejor padre del mundo por aquel entonces. Que me equivoqué en muchas cosas.

—No hiciste nada... —añadió la chef medio enfadada y medio triste.

—No hice nada, cierto. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Era una enfermedad irreversible. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Ojalá hubiera podido tomar una espátula de combate y arreglar el problema a base de harina explosiva y salsa de cemento.

—Pero...

—Pero, ¿qué, hija? Ojalá hubiera habido una manera de golpear el problema hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Yo hubiera sido el primero en jugarme la vida intentándolo.

—Pero no lo había.

Su padre se había ido acercando a ella mientras hablaba, y entonces estaba ya frente a ella, a apenas unos centímetros.

—Lo siento —dijo, y la tomó en un abrazo.

Lentamente, devolvió tímidamente el abrazo, y contra el pecho de su padre, murmuró:

—Lo siento.

Por supuesto, aquello no arregló todo sus problemas. Al momento, Ukyô se separó y anunció que se iba a dar una vuelta, que tenía cosas que hacer. Su padre trató de convencerla de que se quedará un rato más, pero ella estaba convencida. Así que, cuando su padre insistió algo más, consiguió que se cabreara y que le mandase a freír espárragos con una fina capa de queso y un condimento especial llamado "Déjamenpaz". Así, dejó a su padre y a Konatsu en su casa, y ella, se dirigió para la playa, en busca de una señora que no terminaba de aparecer.

* * *

><p>Aquellas mañanas había estado echando cuentas.<p>

Tras la conversación con Konatsu y su momento con su padre, las mañanas, una vez más, las había pasado en la playa. Y una vez más, la señora no terminaba de aparecer.

Por eso, mientras seguía avanzando con el taichi, había echado cuentas. Entre una cosa y otra, había pasado un mes en su casa. Incluso mientras hacía ejercicio, su cara reflejaba su incapacidad de discernir si aquello era algo bueno o malo.

Reencontrarse con Mariko había sido una experiencia gratamente sorprendente. No lo admitiría nunca ante Shampoo o Kodachi, pero su relación con ellas, por mala que fuera, representaba un alto porcentaje de sus relaciones sociales. En el Fûrinkan había hecho algunas amistades, pero estar relacionada con Ranma Saotome, especialmente como una de sus prometidas (la guapa, para ser más explícitos), tendía a disminuir el número de personas que estaban dispuestas a relacionarse contigo. Cosas de la auto-preservación, decían algunos.

Luego estaba Akane, claro. No era una contrincante del todo de la misma manera que no era una amiga del todo. Era... complicado.

Reencontrarse con su padre, sin embargo, no había sido una experiencia tan grata. Seguía siendo el carcamal que no la apoyaba en nada. A veces tenía ganas de enseñarle cuán fuerte podía golpear una espátula de combate.

Pero tenía sus momentos. Y misteriosamente, se llevaba bien con Konatsu. A eso sí que no le podía encontrar el sentido. En fin.

—¿Diría que me andabas buscando?

"¿Cómo demonios consigue hacer eso?", se preguntó mientras el corazón intentaba salírsele del pecho. Se dio la vuelta y, efectivamente, la señora se reajustaba el bañador de una pieza, metía un par de veces las manos en los bolsillos y se ponía en posición para empezar a entrenar.

—Sí, bueno —dijo calmándose —. Quería haber hablado con usted el mismo día que estuvimos aquí hablando la semana pasada, pero unas horas después de que nos despidiésemos. Pero ya no hubo manera de encontrarla.

—¡Ah! Perdona hija. Es que los horarios no perdonan.

—Ajá —no sabía a lo que se refería, pero tenía más interés en hablar con ella del acertijo —. Pues, como se puede imaginar, lo resolví aquel mismo día.

—¡Me alegro, me alegro! —exclamó la señora estirándose —Soy toda oídos.

—El cielo, el sol, el mar... Todas estas cosas se juntan para formar esta mañana. Es como los ingredientes de un okonomiyaki. Cada ingrediente puede ser una comida por separado, pero sólo cuando se juntan y los cocino, se convierten en un verdadero okonomiyaki. Como se suele decir, "el total es mayor que la suma de sus partes".

—Muy bien, muy bien —afirmó la anciana —. Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor. Efectivamente, el total es mayor que la suma de sus partes, y eso es algo muy común en las personas. Pero para conseguir esto, hace falta no dejar ninguna de esas partes de lado.

—Esto está muy bien —contestó Ukyô —. Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? ¿Cómo me va a ayudar?

—No muy paciente, ¿eh? —rió la señora —¡Ah, la juventud! En fin, necesitas, creo, dar un paso atrás y ver todo lo que has ido aprendiendo con algo más de perspectiva. Piensa, ¿cuál es la suma de las partes que has ido aprendiendo?

Pensó entonces en el olor del okonomiyaki, que es como su okonomiyaki aún sin serlo. Pensó en los ingredientes, que se pueden usar de muchas formas, y cada una aporta algo distinto a la receta. Y pensó también en que no hace falta sólo juntar todos los ingredientes para cocinar un okonomiyaki, sino que hacía falta también el esfuerzo, el conocimiento, el sentimiento y la destreza para poder crear de los ingredientes un verdadero okonomiyaki.

Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que un okonomiyaki era como una persona. Una persona que, allá donde va, sigue siendo ella misma. Aunque claro, tiene muchas facetas, pues en cada sitio le rodean distintas condiciones y personas. Pero que una persona no es simplemente una colección de facetas, sino una suma, un producto que supera cada una de esas individualidades. Cada parte se mezcla con las demás, nada está del todo separado ni totalmente mezclado. En una especie de lucha amistosa, cada parte aporta y pide, y se crea un consenso con el que avanzar.

Y si las personas eran así, como un okonomiyaki equilibrado y con personalidad, su problema, lo que le había hecho escapar de Nerima en primer lugar y buscar un sitio conocido, se aclaraba como la una base de okonomiyaki cocinada al punto exacto.

—No estoy equilibrada —dijo al fin, mirándose las manos abiertas —. No sé mezclar mis distintas partes. Tengo que encontrar la manera de dejar ser "la Ukyô cocinera", "la Ukyô prometida" y todo eso. Eso es lo que necesito.

—Bueno, me alegro que todo esto haya servido de algo —dijo la señora poniendo una sonrisa cálida.

Apenas podía expresar lo agradecida que estaba, pero lo intentó con un abrazo. Rápidamente, sintió que le era devuelto.

—Normalmente no vives aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó la señora —Hasta este mes, no te había visto nunca por aquí.

—Nací aquí, pero vivo en Tokio ahora mismo —confirmó Ukyô.

La señora exclamó silenciosamente, dando un respingo, algo que Ukyô encontró extraño. Sin embargo, no le hubiera dado más importancia si, en el respingo, a la señora no se le hubiera medio salido un papel de forma familiar de un bolsillo del bañador.

Ese papel le recordaba a otro que había visto ahí mismo. Una semana atrás. Cuando dejó corriendo a Mariko para tener la conversación que acaba de tener con la señora. El único rastro que había encontrado en la playa.

Era un ticket de autobús.

—Usted... usted no es de aquí, ¿verdad?

—Yo nunca dije que lo fuera —respondió simplemente la anciana.

—Pero... pero —una vez más, estaba sin palabras. Por eso sólo la veía los fines de semana. Por eso parecía desaparecer en el momento en el que se despedían. Por eso no la había reconocido.

No sabía si estaba enfadada, aturdida o decepcionada. O las tres a la vez. De lo único que estaba crecientemente segura era de dónde tenía la espátula de combate.

—Pero, ¿y su sabiduría? ¿Y su relación con el mar? ¿¡Y el taichi!?

—Bueno, que no sea de aquí no me quita los años que tengo. El taichi sí que lo aprendí de la televisión. ¡En el capítulo de ayer enseñaron el "saludo al sol" ese del otro día! —exclamó sonriente.

—Y amo el mar —continuó seria —. De eso no te quepa ninguna duda. Llevo tantos años viniendo, tantos días cogiendo el autobús, buscando a mi mar. Desde... Desde entonces.

Estaba segura de que no le había contado algo, pero la expresión de la señora cambió de tal manera que se le quitaron las ganas de preguntarle más.

—Bueno, a pesar de todo... Gracias. Creo que me ha ayudado durante este mes. Pero no mienta más, ¡anda! —advirtió, haciendo un poco de ruido con su espátula.

—¡Ukyô! —exclamó la señora, ganando toda su atención —Tienes un largo camino por delante. Lo que quieres cambiar de ti no es fácil. Pero recuerda: Tal vez no puedas endulzar el mar echando miel en la playa. Pero puedes llevarte cada día un vaso y retirar la sal del mar que ahí puedes encerrar.

Ponderó unos momentos lo que le acababa de decir. Y aunque no tenía del todo claro lo que quería decir exactamente con eso, más o menos se lo figuraba.

—Gracias —dijo. Y se despidió de la señora.

Ya sólo le quedaba una cosa que hacer. Volver a Nerima.

* * *

><p>Bueno, en realidad aún le quedaba otra cosa que hacer.<p>

Konatsu estaba a su lado, sentado sobre sus talones como ella. Y frente a ellos, la tinaja.

Ya sabía cuando volverían a Nerima. Era la primero que había hecho al llegar. Mañana mismo saldrían. Recogerían en un momento y se marcharían. Pero había llegado el momento de decidir si la tinaja se marchaba con ellos y no podía retrasar más la decisión.

Si dentro había una salsa incomible, la tiraría y dejaría lo de las salsas de larga maceración. Por supuesto, eso tampoco la ayudaría nada en rehacerse, pero bueno.

Por otro lado, si le había salido bien podría sacar un buen pellizco en el restaurante con una nueva especialidad como esa. Además, Ranma podría darse cuenta de una vez que no tenía a una prometida que simplemente cocinaba bien, sino a una verdaderamente genial haciéndolo.

Pero eso era ensoñaciones. Aún tenía que probarla.

—No sé si puedo, Konatsu —confesó a su camarero.

—Entonces la probaré yo —dijo simplemente, sacando un cazo de madera de alguna parte.

—¡No! —se levantó y le quitó el cazo de las manos —¡Yo debo ser la primera en probar la salsa!

—Creo que tiene razón —concedió Konatsu —, pero si no se decide...

—No, no —respondió apaciguando las ansias de Konatsu con un gesto —. Me decido, me decido.

A pesar de sus palabras, seguía sin tenerlo claro. Aún así, comenzó a deshacer el cierre que preparó diez años atrás, duro y quebradizo por el paso del tiempo. A pesar de todo, no vio ninguna señal de que hubiera habido algún problema con el cierre, lo cual la calmó un poco.

Al fin, pudo quitar la tapa. El olor no era malo, aunque tampoco lo fue con la otra. Casi podía percibir su imagen reflejada en la superficie oscura y ligerísimamente azul marina del líquido. Hundió ligeramente el cazo y, casi por costumbre, removió ligeramente el contenido. El olor se hizo algo más fuerte y el movimiento del líquido le dijo que la consistencia también parecía ser la correcta.

Con un poco en el cazo, lo levantó y permitió que el líquido sobrante goteara de vuelta a la tinaja. Cuando vio que ya no goteaba más, se lo acercó a la boca.

Konatsu la miraba impaciente. Casi parecía hambriento, incluso a través de maquillaje y modales comedidos.

—Yo...

—¡La pruebo yo!

—Vale, vale...

Se llevó, al fin, el cazo a la boca. Lo volcó y, al fin, unas gotas de salsa encontraron su camino hasta su boca.

Empezó a saborear años de su vida de lucha y venganza, mar y tormentas, remordimientos y esperanzas...

* * *

><p>El cielo se presentó claro, libre de nubes. Perfecto para un viaje en tren hasta Tokio.<p>

La tinaja descansaba a los pies de su futón, sellada una vez más y preparada para el viaje de vuelta. Se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó la rutina diaria. Lavarse, despejarse, desayunar... Todo en silencio mientras la casa aún dormía. Pero llena de alegría. Al fin y al cabo, volvía a ver a su prometido. Lo único que le preocupaba era cuántos líos podía haberse metido hasta entonces.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que terminase de dejar su habitación como la encontró y hubiese preparado su mochila para la vuelta. Ya que estaba, aprovechó para incluir unas cuantas prendas más para la vuelta. Y alguna otra cosa que le recordase el lugar.

Mientras recogía, la casa se había puesto en marcha. Primero escuchó a su padre, despertándose con una tos producto de tantos años aspirando el humo del aceite quemándose. Una tos que le esperaba a ella también. Él desayuno tranquilamente y presentó sus respetos a su madre, como hacía cada mañana. Después fue el turno de Konatsu, que al cabo de un instante llamó a su puerta y preguntó que hacía. Por supuesto, tardó la mitad que ella en recoger sus cosas, y volvió a presentarse en su habitación ya perfectamente vestido y maquillado para ser la esposa sumisa. Aunque recordó que en el viaje de ida se había propuesto no dejarle salir así, apartó su resolución al menos por una vez más. Ya tendría tiempo de hacerle comprender que esa indumentaria no les ayudaba.

Finalmente, ambos bajaron al primer piso, mochilas a la espalda, para despedirse de su padre.

No era una conversación que le ilusionase tener. Pero tampoco se quería marchar sin ni siquiera decir adiós. Además, aún tenía algo que pedirle.

Encontraron a su padre leyendo el periódico en el salón mientras una taza de té humeante descansaba sobre la mesa. Ambos dejaron las mochilas a un lado y se sentaron frente a él.

—Ukyô, Konatsu, ¿habéis oído esto de los "Advenimientos"? Es una cosa de lo más rara... —dijo su padre desde detrás del periódico.

—No, papá, no he oído nada de eso. Además, quiero hablar contigo —y, con cuidado, le quitó el periódico de las manos para verse cara a cara.

Su padre tuvo un gesto de sorpresa durante un instante, pero rápidamente puso cara de interesado y le hizo un gesto para que empezara.

—Hoy me vuelvo a Tokio, papá —comenzó ella, yendo al grano —. Y me gustaría que probases la salsa que dejé macerando junto al mar.

—Así que sí que cogiste mis recetas secretas al fin y al cabo... —a pesar de las palabras, su padre sonreía un poco, así que estuvo segura de que no le importaba gran cosa. Respondió afirmativamente.

—Bueno, es natural. Al fin y al cabo, eran secretas... —al momento, su padre perdió la jovialidad, y preguntó: —¿Si pruebo la salsa, te marcharás de vuelta a Tokio?

La pregunta le pilló desprevenida, así que respondió sin pensárselo.

—Que pruebes la salsa no va a cambiar el hecho de que hoy me marcho para Nerima.

—Pero yo soy el único chef que conoces que te puede decir si la salsa es buena o no, ¿verdad?

No le estaba gustando en qué dirección iba la conversación, así que sacó el bol de salsa que había preparado y lo puso sobre la mesa. No quería alargar aquello mucho más.

—¿Vas a probarla o no? —le dijo, tratando de poner un tono de ultimátum lo más final posible.

—Pero... Pero... ¿Para qué te vas? ¿No has estado cómoda aquí? —su padre contraatacó con un tono de desesperación como nunca había oído.

—Es simple. Mi vida está en Nerima, no aquí.

—Te das cuenta de que Ranma seguramente habrá elegido a otra en este mes, ¿verdad?

Sintió su rabia encenderse momentáneamente ante esas palabras. Pero su mente se puso a trabajar rápidamente, y se dio cuenta de que aquellas palabras salían de la desesperación de su padre al verla marchar otra vez. En realidad, aquello era un gesto de cariño por su parte, queriendo tenerla cerca y usando algo así para que se quedase. Una mala manera de demostrar afecto, pero una manera al fin y al cabo.

O tal vez le daba demasiado crédito y tan sólo estaba siendo un padre molesto, pero prefirió creer en lo primero.

—Papá —comenzó —, me voy a marchar esta tarde. Aunque Ranma haya elegido a otra persona. Aunque se me haya caído el restaurante o tenga que ir andando. Te pido por favor que pruebes esta salsa como hija y como chef de okonomiyakis. No porque necesite saber si está buena o no. Sino porque eres mi padre.

—La probaré si te quedas aquí conmigo —insistió él.

—Entonces te dejaré este bol —y volviéndose a Konatsu, le dijo —. Aún tenemos unas horas. Quiero ir a despedirme de una amiga. ¿Me acompañas?

—Claro, señorita Ukyô.

Se volvió a su padre, que aún la miraba con esos ojos de cordero degollado que ya no le hacían ningún efecto y, aún sentado, le dio un abrazo.

Tal vez no se lo merecía, tal vez no le apetecía... Pero tal vez podía cambiar las cosas si "echaba un poco de miel en ese trozo de mar".

¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor esa señora mentirosa tenía algo de razón.

—¡Vamos, Konatsu! —le instó, poniéndose derecha y cogiendo su mochila.

—¡Sí!

* * *

><p>"El tren con destino Tokio está a punto de efectuar su entrada en la estación."<p>

La voz femenina y pregrabada de la estación le recordó su inminente partida, y se dio cuenta de que su conversación con Mariko debía ir terminando.

—La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí —le oía decir en aquel momento —. Con lo ocupada que he estado los últimos... ¡años! Sí, nada de viajar.

—¡Pues a ver si hacemos cambiar eso! ¡Qué ya te he dicho que en Nerima tienes una cama ahora!

—¡Ya, ya! Que ya lo has repetido lo suficiente esta última hora.

Era cierto. Después de su despedida de su padre había ido directo a su casa a preguntarle si la acompañaba a la estación. Después de superar el susto de ver a Konatsu con la tinaja a cuestas, había accedido gustosa.

El segundo aviso de la llegada del tren se escuchó a través de megafonía, y supo que era momento de cortar.

—Bueno... —empezó, sólo para ser cortada por un abrazo sorprendentemente fuerte y unas palabras susurradas a su oído.

—¡Cuídate! Y a ver si no tardamos tanto en vernos otra vez.

Sin saber muy bien qué decir, devolvió el abrazo.

—Bueno —repitió al separarse de su amiga —, será mejor que nos acerquemos. El tren está a punto de llegar, y estas mochilas y esta tinaja no son fáciles de colar entre la gente.

Sonrió. Mariko también.

Se acercaron al final del andén. El pitido del tren se oyó desde el borde de la ciudad.

—¡Ukyô! —le llamó Mariko por encima del ruido de la gente —Ukyô, estoy feliz por ti.

—¿Feliz por mí? ¿Por qué? —el tren seguía acercándose.

—Sí. La primera vez que te vi estabas tan tensa, tan apática... Y ahora, no sé, pareces otra persona.

—¿Y cómo te has dado cuenta?

—Sonríes.

El tren alcanzó al fin al ruido que hacía y al andén. Al instante, el andén se convirtió en un hervidero de movimiento. Konatsu y ella tuvieron que agarrar fuertemente sus voluminosas pertenencias y poco a poco fueron arrastrados hacia las puertas del tren que ya expulsaban gente.

—¡Buena suerte con lo de Ranma! ¡Acuérdate de llamar!

Apenas oyó el grito de su amiga, tal era la algarabía que se había formado. Pero lo escuchó, y sonrío con tanta emoción y felicidad que, por un momento, olvidó el por qué de su viaje.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de eso, se dio cuenta también de que, al fin, había endulzado un poco el mar.

Al cabo de un momento, y teniendo en cuenta lo que llevaban a cuestas, encontraron un sitio donde sentarse y dejar la tinaja descansando en el suelo. Nadie parecía querer meterse con dos chavales que eran capaces de llevar maletas del doble de su altura como si nada.

Cuando el tren señalizó con un pitido que reemprendía su marcha, no se pudo resistir, y terminó por pegarse al cristal y ver la ciudad desaparecer en el horizonte, engullida por el mismo mar tranquilo que un mes atrás les dio la bienvenida.

Estaba contenta. Eso se repetía. Pero no podía evitar que se le rasgara, aunque fuera un poquito, el corazón al marcharse de aquel lugar. En un mes habían sucedido tantas cosas. Se había enfadado tantas veces con su padre. Había inventado tantas excusas para no probar una salsa... Ahora se podía reír, aunque como todo en su vida, nada había sido fácil.

—Me alegra que sonría, señorita Ukyô.

Se despegó del cristal y miró a Konatsu. Efectivamente, podía notar tan sólo con su mirada que estaba alegre. Y de la misma manera, se sintió agradecida y feliz por verle así. Al fin y al cabo, los problemas de Konatsu superaban a los suyos por tanto margen...

—Ya sólo me falta una cosa —dijo, haciendo un gesto a Konatsu para que la escuchase con atención.

—¿Y qué es?

—Es... ¡Ranma! —hizo caso omiso de la caída de Konatsu y continuó — ¡Ahora verá lo que es una prometida guapa verdaderamente centrada! ¡Ahora no puedo fallar, Konatsu!

—Seguro, señorita Ukyô.

—¿Konatsu? —le llamó, abriendo bien los ojos.

—¿Sí, señorita Ukyô?

—Como vuelvas a llamarme "señorita Ukyô", te tiro del tren, cariño.

—Sí, sí —respondió asustado, y no pudo evitar reírse un poco con su expresión.

—Para ti soy Ukyô, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí... ¿Ukyô-?

—Bien.

—-Kuonji-san.

—¡Konatsu!

* * *

><p><em>Epílogo<em>

El aceite humeaba y la masa, al fin, iba tomando consistencia.

Los ingredientes ya habían sido preparados. Unas verduras, unos fideos de arroz, algo de marisco.

Y una salsa marinera llena de esfuerzo y venganza.

El crepitar de la masa le indicó que debía darle la vuelta. Rápidamente, colocó los ingredientes en su sitio y volteó con la maestría de la experiencia aquella creación, otra más en la larga lista de su vida. El olor era el correcto. El color se tornaba tranquilo en el dorado de una masa bien crujiente. El calor le atacaba sus manos revestidas de cuero y pena.

La anticipación le hacía salivar, pero no de hambre o gula. Estaba a punto de probar aquello en lo que su hija había invertido tanto tiempo, tanto esfuerzo. Había más en juego en aquello que en cualquier otra cosa que hubiera tenido nunca en común con su hija.

Volvió a dar la vuelta al okonomiyaki. Con sumo cuidado, mucho más del que usaría para un okonomiyaki normal, untó la salsa con una brocha de cocina sobre aquella receta única. Aquella era también la señal para apagar la parrilla y depositar la comida en el plato, así que así lo hizo.

Lo dejó reposar un poco. Un humillo de olor generoso e intenso se levantaba perezosamente desde el okonomiyaki. Si tenía que ser sincero, la cosa prometía. Sin embargo, debía ser justo en su juicio. Decidió pues dejar sus sentimientos a un lado y usar todo lo que sabía de sus años de catador.

Identificó una parte bañada por todos los ingredientes y cortó un trozo. Conocía su propia forma de cocinar perfectamente, así que confiaba en que podría separar sus sabores con facilidad de aquellos creados por su hija. Disfrutando una última vez del olor, se introdujo el trozo en la boca.

Y por un momento, se olvidó de catar.

Su boca, que se había preparado para el calor extremo de un okonomiyaki recién hecho, algo que sólo podía aguantar tras años de probar sus propias creaciones, no estuvo preparado para recibir el toque frío de lo que acaba de acariciar su paladar.

Era una sensación que jamás había sentido antes. Antes de masticar podía distinguir perfectamente cada milímetro cuadrado de aquel trozo untado con la salsa de su hija. Su temperatura, unos agradables cinco grados centígrados si no le mentía su lengua, contrastaba de manera imposible con la masa del okonomiyaki que bien podría estar aún a unos cuarenta.

Pero cuando masticaba, la cosa se volvía aún más peculiar, pues por un momento sintió el sabor del mar embravecido en su boca. Era algo parecido a la sensación que tenía uno cuando se sentaba a observar el mar en un día de tormenta en uno de esos viejos bancos de roca y salitre del antiguo paseo marítimo. Había respeto y temor, un profundo sabor salado y ese olor indescriptible a rayos y truenos.

Echó una mirada a la salsa que aún tenía y al fin pudo darle un nombre que mereciese la pena al color de la susodicha: aguamarina tormenta.

A través de todo esto, se esforzó por tratar de sacar todo el jugo posible a aquella cata. Removió bien el trozo en la boca y esperó a que se empapase bien de saliva. La frescura disminuyó un tanto al cabo de ese tiempo, aunque bien podía achacarlo a la capacidad de su boca de adaptarse a la temperatura. El sabor sin embargo, se fue haciendo más intenso hasta que alcanzó un máximo, como una ola que llena de espuma choca contra el acantilado y, finalmente, también retrocedió un tanto.

Al tragar, la sensación de estar tragando un bocado particularmente sabroso de mar le acompañó hasta que fue incapaz de seguir el trozo engullido.

Después, en contra de lo que solía ser lo acostumbrado en las catas, decidió que lo mejor sería aprovechar y comerse el resto del okonomiyaki.

Al fin y al cabo, llevaba una salsa que atesoraría mucho, y sería un estropicio desaprovechar la salsa producida por una maestra del okonomiyaki.

Ese tipo de salsa no es nada común, al fin y al cabo. Tan poco común como el talento que la crea.

* * *

><p>N.A.: Y esto es todo. Un mes de recogimiento en su hogar, tan poblado de problemas como Nerima, para encontrar lo que Ukyô sentía que había perdido. Su centro. Un mes ha pasado, y saliendo en el capítulo 10 de Sayonara Amazonas, llega en el 21 para tener esa importante conversación con Ranma.<p>

Y luego hacer caso omiso (más o menos) y continuar con su persecución de Ranma.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Fue un largo proceso este fic, tan (extremadamente) condensado. Muchas vueltas le dí al personaje de Ukyô, y mi fascinación con ella creció enormemente. Algo que se podrá apreciar en varias de las publicaciones que voy preparando para este año.

Como siempre, si quieren comentar algo, no dejen de usar las review para hacerlo. Siempre estoy encantado de conocer las opiniones de la gente que lo lee, y se lo agradezco mucho.

Un saludo, y nos vemos en breve, en la reescritura de Sayonara Amazonas.


End file.
